La Voluntad del Jefe
by loveangel7
Summary: Muchas cosas permanecen exactamente igual, pero muchas otras han cambiado y deberán cambiar… Vongola Decimo ¿Jura que su voluntad será el proteger y luchar por Vongola como el feje de esta familia?
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Al regresar del futuro a nuestra pacífica Namimori todo volvió a la normalidad y tomó un curso natural. Parecía que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, un terrible sueño donde se desenvolvieron peligrosas batallas que demandaron el máximo de nuestro potencial en campo de guerra. Un sueño… eso parecía.

La tranquilidad durante el siguiente par de años fue desorbitarte, mis únicas preocupaciones por mucho tiempo fueron los terribles castigos de Reborn al ver mi desempeño en la escuela. Fueron tiempos de paz junto a mis amigos.

Pero sin darme cuenta, sutilmente llegó el momento de entender que el futuro pronto nos alcanzaría y una vez más me encontraría en ese peligroso mundo que tan solo parecía un sueño… un terrible sueño…

**LA VOLUNTAD DEL JEFE **

Han pasado 4 años desde el regreso del futuro y la pelea con Byakuran, y aunque él ya no sea una amenaza para el futuro, no se puede decir que hayamos obtenido un mundo pacífico por completo.

Muchas cosas permanecen exactamente igual.

Reborn continúa a mi lado, y sí, algo que no ha cambiado es que él continúa obligándome a hacer cosas que no deseo. Mis amigos se encuentran bien. Kyoko-chan y Haru siguen siendo tan buenas amigas como siempre, y yo, sigo negándome a convertirme en el Decimo Vongola.

Pero hay muchas cosas que han cambiado…

Gokudera-kun junto a Yamamoto decidieron trabajar para Nono Vongola. Aunque la decisión no fue fácil para ellos, al fin se fueron con el argumento que tarde o temprano me convertiré en el jefe de Vongola y piensan que trabajando para Nono podrán crear relaciones que nos ayudarán en el futuro. Personalmente creo que es la peor decisión que han tomado y aunque traté de impedírselos, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer.

Lambo poco a poco se está convirtiendo en Lambo adulto, actualmente se encuentra entrenando con Colonnello y dicen que su poder a aumentado considerablemente. Yo solo quería que creciera como un niño normal y disfrutara del colegio, pero una vez más no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Onii-san se encuentra trabajando para CEDEF, es decir para mi padre. Onii-san abandonó el box por culpa del increíble poder que había ganado, ahora nadie era rival para él, y para no lesionar a nadie, al igual que el primer guardián del sol, colgó los guantes. Lamento tanto que haya dejado su sueño por involucrarlo en este mundo tan peligroso.

Mukuro Rokudo sigue en la cárcel, Chrome dice que él se encuentra bien… Por otro lado los padres de Chrome fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico y ahora ella es la dueña de la gran fortuna que sus padres prefirieron antes que la vida de su hija. Chrome decidió pagarle a Mammon para que la entrenara, ellas ahora viven en un apartamento al oeste de Namimori. Quisiera que ella hubiera invertido ese dinero en su salud y así poder vivir una vida tranquila, pero ella insiste en ser más fuerte.

Hibari-san formó una alianza con Vongola para acceder a su tecnología y dinero. Pensé que a él no le interesaba formar parte de nosotros, y estaba en lo cierto, pero no pude impedir que él formara parte de Vongola.

Kyoko-chan y Haru están en la Universidad, pero para todos los eventos de la familia Vongola ellas son las invitadas de honor y peor aún a veces ellas son las encargadas de organizar los diferentes eventos junto a Bianchi.

Decidí no convertirme en el Décimo Vongola para no involucrarme e involucrar a mis amigos en un mundo tan peligroso como lo es el mundo de la mafia. Pero no me di cuenta de que ¡Ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello en este mundo!, y por más que lo intentara no podía rescatarlos, solo podía observar cómo se involucraban en misiones y entrenamientos cada vez más peligrosos, y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para protegerlos ¡No había nada que yo pudiera hacer!, a menos que…

A veces pienso que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me obliguen a ser el jefe de la familia, pero cada vez que considero esa temible idea, pienso en los terribles problemas que vamos a tener.

Ya se cumplieron tres años desde que aquella carta llego a mis manos…

* * *

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi,**_

_**Somos una organización de familias aliadas contra Vongola y como tal no podemos permitir que el poder Vongola perdure. En las últimas generaciones el poder que obtuvo su familia es demasiado grande como para permitir que se fortalezca aún más, el reinado de Vongola debe terminar. **_

_**Si acepta el mando de la familia Vongola, todas las personas a su alrededor sufrirán las consecuencias, le aseguramos que ninguno de sus conocidos sobrevivirá. **_

* * *

Después de esa carta recibí algunas más rectificando la amenaza, estoy muy seguro de que si acepto el mando de la familia solo conseguiré desatar una guerra en la mafia sin precedentes. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir, no con mis amigos y toda la gente que es importante para mí de por medio.

Aquellos que me amenazaron invirtieron gran cantidad de personal para espiarme, puedo sentir que vigilan constantemente mis movimientos, siento que si doy un paso en falso destruirán todo lo que yo amo. Por el momento me mantengo al margen y llevo una vida casi normal.

Por otro lado Vongola ya se encargó de investigar a las familias enemigas y es una lista muy larga, pero todavía no pueden encontrar a la cabecilla de toda esta organización; aún así sabemos que se trata de una gran familia que nos podría causar serios problemas.

Reborn, Nono Vongola, mi padre y mis amigos no están de acuerdo con que me deje manipular de esa manera, dicen que el poder de Vongola es superior a cualquier otra familia y tal vez tengan razón, pero de todas formas no pienso mover un solo dedo mientras mis amigos estén bajo amenaza…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, esto tan solo fue la introducción y espero en verdad que les haya picado el bichito de la curiosidad…

Déjenme contarles como todo empezó… Cuando vi Katekyo por primera vez me divertí mucho y me cautivaron por completo los personajes, los últimos capítulos me emocionaron pero no pudieron cumplir con mis expectativas por completo, porque yo realmente quería ver a Tsuna convertido en jefe de Vongola, algo que jamás llegamos a ver. Luego desesperada fui a leer el manga con la ilusión de que pueda ver aquella escena tan anhelada, pero no, claro que no, una vez más no pude ver a Tsuna convertido en Jefe. Entonces decidí que iba a usar mi ultima carta bajo la manga y esa era buscar historias en fanfiction que pudieran saciar mis expectativas, y aunque leí muy buenas historias realmente no encontré algo me dejará tranquila. Ya rendida y totalmente frustrada decidí ver el primer capitulo de Katekyo, luego vi el segundo, luego el tercero… y sí, adivinaron, me vi la serie completa una vez más… pero mientras veía la serie comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente pequeños destellos de las escenas que realmente quería ver, pero no fue hasta el último capitulo que me di cuenta que si nadie había escrito lo que quería ver o en este caso leer, pues lo iba a hacer yo. Entonces al principio fue algo que hice solo para mí porque estaba frustrada de no poder ver a Tsuna convertirse en jefe, al principio muchas cosas me costaron pero la historia pronto fluyó y me emocionaron los resultados… Esta es una historia a la que le he puesto mucho empeño y cariño, debo aclarar que todavía no la termino de escribir, antes de que pregunten, si me comprometo a terminarla, porque queridos amigos yo soy la más interesada en leer el final…

Bueno creo que era todo lo que quería explicar, por favor se los ruego, déjenme comentarios sugerencias, criticas constructivas, aunque sea un saludo, ¿ok?, yo a cambio prometo responderles y actualizar pronto el primer capitulo.

Espero que sigan leyendo porque la aventura apenas está comenzando…


	2. Objetivo 1 : Primer Asalto

**OBJETIVO 1: PRIMER ASALTO.**

- Tsuna, despierta, ya es de mañana… Tsuna…

- Un poco más… - supliqué revoloteando en mi cama.

- ¡Despierta Dame Tsuna!

Fue cuando sentí la fuerza de la patada de Reborn en mi cabeza, para luego toparme violentamente con el piso al aterrizar sobre mi cara.

- ¡Qué rayos te sucede! – grité encolerizado.

- Ya es tarde.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- No puedes acostumbrarte a estar tranquilo – explicó con una sonrisa y luego con maldad sumó un buen puñetazo en mi estómago.

- No es… justo – articulé con dificultad.

El dolor era fuerte, así que respiré profundamente con algo de dificultad y luego me incorporé con desgano.

- Es lo mismo cada mañana…

- Ese golpe te hubiera dejado inconsciente hace un año, por fin se están mostrando los resultados de tu entrenamiento.

- ¡Era de esperarse ya son tres años desde que me estas torturando!- me quejé, de pronto me dio una patada en las canillas haciéndome perder el control y aterrizando sobre mi cara. Una vez más.

- Aún sigues siendo Dame Tsuna – aseguró y luego se alejó dejándome en el suelo – apresúrate o te quedarás sin desayuno – advirtió con un pequeña sonrisa para al fin salir de la habitación.

Esta vez me quedé un poco mareado, así que me levanté con más dificultad. Reborn era increíblemente fuerte y últimamente estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para golpearme. Él era perverso, no tenía duda alguna de eso, me torturaba por pura diversión… Suspiré con tremenda agonía mientras aprovechaba de alimentar con más oxígeno mis pulmones.

Decidí que ya era momento de bajar, lo cierto era que tenía un poco de hambre y si no me apresuraba Reborn acabaría con mi desayuno… ¡Rayos! ¡Reborn no había estaba bromeando!

- ¡Espera Reborn! – grité mientras intentaba no tropezarme al bajar las gradas.

- Vaya, llegaste rápido.

Yo solo suspiré de alivio al ver mi desayuno intacto.

- Buenos Días – saludé a todos en la mesa.

Recuerdo que cuando Reborn llegó por primera vez, muchas personas "extrañas" comenzaron a invadir mi casa. Realmente no me sentía a gusto con todos desayunando como si esta fuera su casa. Pero hoy, después de tanto tiempo, no comenzaría un buen día sin desayunar con Bianchi, I-Pin, Futa y Reborn.

Pero faltaba Lambo…

Él se fue hace un año y medio con la Familia Bovino a reportarse, poco tiempo después apareció Colonnello alegando que él entrenaría y cuidaría a Lambo; ahora estaban entrenando en Mafia Land.

De vez en cuando recibo una llamada de Lambo para molestarme y otras veces me llama llorando…

Sentí una vez más ese sentimiento que muchas veces me había inundado. ¿Tristeza? ¿Melancolía? ¿Culpa? ¿Impotencia?… Realmente no le podía dar un nombre en específico a ese sentimiento que me producía tanto mal; pero podía sentir esa opresión en el pecho que me aplastaba los pulmones y el corazón, un escalofrío por la espina dorsal y una pesadez en el cuerpo en general.

Lambo se encontraba con bien, probablemente el entrenamiento era duro, pero confiaba en que Colonnello cuidaría bien de Lambo. Por eso, no me debería sentir de esta manera… ¿Verdad?

- Tsu-kun hoy te preparé un delicioso desayuno – levanté un poco la mirada y la hermosa sonrisa de mi mamá me sacó de alguna manera de esos pensamientos, me acerqué a los demás y me senté junto a ellos en mi puesto habitual.

- ¿Tsuna-san podrías pasarme el jugo? – Preguntó I-Pin.

- Claro.

I-Pin ahora era una niña encantadora que iba al colegio y había dejado de lado las artes marciales. Me hacía muy feliz saber que ella iba a tener una vida normal, donde pudiera estudiar y luego conseguir un trabajo, una vida llena de tranquilidad y felicidad. No pude evitar sonreír por la idea.

- ¡Esta delicioso! – alagué al probar el primer bocado.

- Es cierto, la comida de mamá es la mejor – contribuyó Reborn.

- Que dulces son – dijo mi madre feliz por los halagos.

Parecía que hoy era un buen día porque me había tocado un gran pedazo de tocino, rara vez tenía tan buena suerte, pero al parpadear… el tocino desapareció de mi plato.

- ¡Reborn! – me quejé mientras él desaparecía la evidencia en su boca.

- Tienes que estar alerta, de esta manera cualquiera te puede robar la comida – se excusó una vez más de las millones que había escuchado desde que lo conocí, no sé porque aún no aprendía la lección.

- No puede ser… – lloré, ¡realmente quería comer ese gran pedazo de tocino!

- Tsuna-nii ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar? – preguntó Futa.

- ¿Eh?

- No – respondió Reborn – ayer despidieron a Dame-Dame-Tsuna por romper los platos.

- Eso es muy característico de Tsuna-nii – concluyó y todos estallaron en risa.

Yo solo suspiré desanimado, hace un par de años me gradué del instituto y no logré que me aceptaran en la universidad. Desde entonces consigo pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo porque Reborn me obliga a entrenar casi todo el día. Ayer me despidieron de un restaurante donde lavaba los platos. Ahora tenía que volver a buscar empleo.

- No te preocupes, Tsu-kun – me animó mi madre.

Yo sonreí con su reacción, tenía la sensación de que no importaba que tan inútil fuera, ella me seguiría apoyando.

- Es más, nos conviene que te hayan despedido- "esa mirada" pensé - hoy entrenaremos todo el día.

¡Lo sabía!

- Si – acepté desanimado y una vez más todos estallaron en risa.

Hace tres años decidí que no volvería a entrar en modo Híper Última Voluntad porque fue uno de las peticiones de la organización contra Vongola para dejar a mis amigos en paz. Reborn no estaba de acuerdo. Esa fue la primera vez que peleé con Reborn y gané, él aceptó no obligarme a entrar en modo Híper Última Voluntad si me sometía a un entrenamiento de resistencia por el resto de mi vida.

¡Sí! ¡Por el resto de mi VIDA!

No tuve otra opción… desde entonces me dedico a trotar todas las mañanas con pesas de 5 Kg en cada brazo y piernas por un trecho de 50 Km, además me someto a todas las torturas que Reborn planea para mí.

Siento que estuviera caminando por una cuerda floja, donde al mínimo descuido todo acabará. Por un lado me presionan para convertirme en el jefe de Vongola y por el otro para todo lo contrario. Por eso debo encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos. Odio entrenar, pero si es lo que tengo que hacer para no entrar en modo híper última voluntad y que no lastimen a nadie, pues no lo dudaré en hacer…

Al terminar de comer, rápidamente me alisté para salir a entrenar. Me puse mi ropa deportiva y aquellos brazaletes alrededor de mis tobillos y muñecas. Mis músculos ya estaban chillando por el exceso de peso.

- ¡Enseguida volvemos! –grité para que me escucharan.

- Regresa pronto – me respondieron Bianchi y mamá.

Salí de casa con Reborn en hombros, dispuesto a trotar por toda la ciudad y como de costumbre me percaté de la presencia de tres personas sospechosas enviadas por la organización contra Vongola. Una estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la otra estaba caminando en dirección opuesta leyendo el periódico, y la última se encontraba paseando a un perro detrás de mí.

Aceleré mi paso para que no me escucharan, a veces se volvía molesto el saber que me tenían vigilado a toda hora, pero como llevaba una vida normal, no tenía realmente nada que ocultar.

- ¿Te percataste? – me puso a prueba Reborn.

- Si… uno a la vuelta de la esquina, él del periódico, y él que tenía el perro, ¿verdad?- dije mientras incrementaba el ritmo de mi trote, pasando rápidamente por el parque.

- Así es y ¿ahora?

Me concentré por unos segundos…

- Detrás de ese árbol, y el que atiende el puesto de revistas – Por tres años desplegaron a muchas personas por toda la ciudad para mantenerme vigilado. Era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que desperdiciaban.

- Bien, ahora no te preocupes por ellos y acelera.

Yo solo obedecí, y comencé a correr más rápido. Con el paso de los años me he acostumbrado a entrenar, pero eso no significaba que me agradara hacerlo.

- Hoy vamos a entrenar en el monte de Namimori.

- Bien – acepté y me dirigí a aquel lugar donde empezaron mis entrenamientos.

- No entiendo por qué me sigues obligando a entrenar. Me debería concentrar en conseguir un nuevo empleo, el dinero pronto se me va a acabar – me quejé.

- No deberías preocuparte por pequeñeces como esas.

- ¡Eso lo dices, porque yo pago todos tus gastos!

- El próximo jefe de Vongola no debe preocuparse por pequeñeces como el dinero, solo tiene que concentrase en volverse más fuerte.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, y te lo repito, yo no voy a convertirme en el jefe de Vongola!

Reborn de alguna manera logró ponerse frente a mí en una fracción de segundo y luego un golpe tan fuerte que podría haberme dado vuelta la cara me impactó, dejándome semi inconsciente.

- No digas tonterías. Es momento de entrenar.

Con el miedo latente acaricie mi mejilla, luego mi cabeza y pronto el entrenamiento del infierno comenzó…

¡Mil abdominales!…

¡Mil sentadillas!…

¡Mil polichinelas!…

¡Mil flexiones!…

¡Subir y bajar el risco 5 veces!…

¡REPETIR todo lo anterior 100 VECES!...

- Ya no puedo más... – dije cansado mientras me tiraba al suelo, podía sentir palpitar cada músculo de mi cuerpo, mi rostro estaba empapado de sudor, mi respiración era irregular y podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón frenético.

- Todavía debes entrenar más.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

- Ya, ya... Llama a Natsu, el también debe entrenar.

- ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Solo lo vas a torturar!

De pronto y de alguna extraña manera, me encontraba tirado en el suelo sintiendo que pronto iba a perder mi brazo por la extraña llave que me había hecho Reborn.

- ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! – lloriqueé y el dolor cesó.

- Bueno, que esperas.

- Bien – acepté asustado.

Cuando regresamos del futuro nos dijeron que no podíamos traer nuestras armas caja a nuestra era, porque en esta época no existían. Aún así hace unos pocos años las cajas comenzaron a aparecer y ahora mismo ya eran parte vital en las batallas de este tiempo. Aún así, yo no tenía ninguna. En el viaje de vuelta a casa, los Arcobaleno nos regalaron los anillos que guardaban a nuestros compañeros. Pronto me di cuenta que al prender la llama en ese anillo, Natsu podía aparecer, aunque ya no era el mismo… Natsu podía aparecer en forma de león pero ya no podía transformarse en un arma. Tal vez era la única desventaja de no tener nuestras armas caja…

- Tsuna – llamó Reborn.

- Si.

Hice fluir la llama del cielo en el anillo de Natsu y él apareció frente a mí con un leve rugido. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que Natsu iba creciendo conforme yo lo hacía, en estos momentos ya no era tan pequeño como lo solía ser, ahora me llegaba fácilmente a la cadera.

- Natsu – saludé mientras acercaba mi mano para acariciarlo, él aceptó gustosamente el gesto refregándose contra mi mano – Reborn quiere que entrenemos – le avisé, a lo que él rugió en desacuerdo – verdad que si – dije sonriendo.

- Bien, ahora haremos un concurso de miradas.

- ¿Eh? – Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

- Veremos quién asusta primero al otro. Una mirada desafiante es vital tanto para un jefe de la mafia, como para un león.

- Pero… - miré a Natsu y el estaba igual de desconfiado que yo. Esto no iba a funcionar.

- Bueno, en sus marcas, listos... ¡ya! – dio la señal de empezar disparando su arma.

Natsu comenzó a rugir lo mejor que pudo y yo lo miré "¿Desafiantemente?"... Ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso. Así que en pocos segundos ambos nos rendimos.

- Son muy blandos, me pregunto quién es el más inútil – se quejó Reborn – Bueno, no importa, ahora debemos volver a casa para almorzar.

¡El almuerzo!

Era lo único suficientemente alentador como para reunir las fuerzas suficientes y levantarme. Natsu también estaba alegre por la idea.

Al llegar a casa, mamá se encontraba cocinando con la ayuda de los niños y Bianchi, yo me duché rápidamente y bajé a la cocina para estar con ellos. En ese momento mamá le estaba dando algo de comer a Natsu, y por la cara que traía parecía delicioso.

- Vaya, es increíble que un gatito se vuelva tan grande – aseguró mi madre mientras estudiaba a Natsu con detenimiento.

- Es un gato especial de las amazonas – explicó Reborn - allá todo triplica su tamaño.

¡Mentiroso!

- ¡Oh! Ya veo.

No me lo creo… ¡Se lo ha tragado!

- Pronto almorzaremos – dijo mi madre, mientras se acercaba a la cocina – pero puedes probar esto mientras tanto – dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras me pasaba un platillo con algunos aperitivos.

Como en respuesta mi estómago rugió y no pude contenerme. Agarré los palillos y cogí un poco de comida con ellos, pero antes de que llegaran a mi boca…

Me congelé.

Me congelé por completo, y la comida junto a los palillos se deslizaron de mi mano cayendo al suelo. Era un terrible presentimiento…

- ¡Despierta! – gritó Reborn dirigiendo una patada a mi rostro; pero esta vez la detuve inmediatamente… él me miró asombrado y luego preocupado, seguramente por el semblante que tenía.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – gritó una voz demasiado familiar para mi gusto.

- ¡Querido! – clamó mi mamá dejando lo que estaba haciendo para recibir a mi padre.

- Llegué antes de lo que esperaba – dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa de despreocupación en su rostro.

- Ahora mismo cocinaré un banquete para festejar tu regreso – mamá corrió a la cocina y luego mi mirada se concentró en mi padre que ahora tenía una mirada seria y todo rastro de felicidad había quedado en el pasado.

- Qué… qué sucedió – intenté decir.

- Tsuna, tengo noticias – mi cuerpo se congeló por un segundo y ese mal presentimiento me inundó nuevamente.

- Vamos a mi cuarto – respondí fríamente.

- Bien – aceptó.

Me encaminé al piso superior pero mis piernas temblaban, esto era malo… Reborn me seguía al igual que mi padre, una vez que llegamos cerré la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Iemitsu?- preguntó Reborn.

Se quedó callado por un tiempo, como decidiendo que era lo que iba a decir, y entonces supe que no era nada bueno. Su mirada apagada se enfocó en mí y con culpa evidente en el rostro su boca se abrió…

- Ayer estábamos recolectando información cerca de Namimori, y cuando estábamos listos para ir a descansar…- se calló por un momento, había remordimiento en su mirada - me inmovilizaron con alguna especie de artefacto o magia… nunca me había pasado algo como eso – él estaba atemorizado, era raro ver a mi padre en ese estado – Fue cuando un grupo de diez personas atacaron a Ryohei – terminó de decir rápidamente, como si quisiera escupir la verdad de golpe.

- ¿¡Onii-san!?

- Eso no es todo - continuo cabizbajo - Ryohei batalló con todos ellos y al final decidieron retirarse, pero dijeron que ninguno de los seis guardianes estaría a salvo, entonces desaparecieron.

Por unos segundos sentí que mi corazón se paraba, el miedo lo había petrificado. Respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

- ¿Cómo esta él?- preguntó Reborn.

- Ha recibido heridas de consideración, ahora está en el hospital de Namimori.

No puede ser… Onii-san fue atacado… estaba herido… han amenazado a todos… Todos están en peligro… ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué puedo hacer?…

- Tsuna – llamó mi padre.

-Despierta Dame Tsuna, no es momento de quedarse paralizado, vayamos a almorzar y luego visitaremos a Ryohei.

- Pero, ¡Reborn! – me quejé.

- No es hora de hacer visita, seguramente Ryohei está descansando, además si sales ahora solo preocuparas a los demás. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es comer, luego nos reuniremos e iremos a visitarlo.

Si fuera por mí, ya hubiera salido a ver como se encontraba, pero Reborn tenía razón… Onii-san estaría descansado y eso era lo mejor para que sus células se recuperasen con mayor rapidez.

- De acuerdo – acepté - pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, ¡los demás están en peligro!

- Ya intentamos hacer contacto con ellos- respondió mi padre con un aire sombrío - pero solo pudimos avisar a Hibari, también mandamos un mensaje a Colonnello para advertir a Lambo, el resto de los guardianes se encuentran en misiones y ubicaciones confidenciales. Al parecer ni los altos mandos podemos acceder a esa información.

- No puede ser…

- Por lo pronto tenemos que cuidar de Ryohei y buscar una manera de encontrar al resto – explicó Reborn.

Yo solo pude asentir, pero el miedo de perder a mis amigos me inundó. Como siempre lo hacía.

- ¡Querido!... ¡Tsuna!... ¡La comida está lista! – llamó mamá.

Los tres nos miramos por unos segundos, la tensión seguía en el aire. No era fácil saber que los demás podrían ser atacados mientras almorzábamos, la situación era crítica. Pero…

- No podemos preocupar a los demás – dijo Reborn – vayamos a comer.

- Si - acepté.

Los tres bajamos a almorzar. Todos estaban muy animados por el regreso de mi padre, especialmente mi mamá que preparó un banquete en realmente un tiempo record. Todo era normal y yo quería estar feliz junto a ellos pero simplemente no podía…

Cuando los muchachos decidieron trabajar para Vongola se mudaron a Italia, y aunque continuamente hacían viajes para visitarme, realmente los echaba mucho de menos. Cuando regresaban a Namimori las cosas volvían a ser igual que antes, me tranquilizaba el saber que la distancia y el tiempo nunca los cambiaría. Ellos siempre serían los mismos y siempre seríamos buenos amigos. Pero los peligros siempre nos perseguían y atormentaban. ¿Cómo era posible que todo haya cambiado tan rápido?... tan solo hace dos semanas estaba con Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto… y ahora esto…

Debía solucionarlo…

Pero lo pregunta era ¿cómo?... Y aunque no sabía la respuesta, sabía que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, no podía esperar a que lastimasen a mis amigos. Pero ¿Por qué de pronto atacaron a Onii-san? ¡¿Por qué decidieron atacar?!

Después de almorzar rendimos marcha al hospital para visitar a Onii-san como habíamos quedado. Yo, mi padre y Reborn.

- Como es posible que no puedan localizar a Yamamoto y Gokudera – Preguntó Reborn.

- Se supone que sus misiones son clasificadas, y la dispersión de esa información podría poner sus vidas en peligro. Se necesita un permiso especial de Nono Vongola para acceder a esa información, y sabes que los procedimientos son muy burocráticos.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno ¿Cómo te va? – me preguntó mi padre repentinamente, intentando iniciar una charla- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

¡CÓMO PUEDE CAMBIAR DE TEMA TAN RÁPIDO!

- Ayer me despidieron – respondí desanimado.

- Ya veo, ya veo – respondió con una sonrisa, a veces me preguntaba si realmente escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo - La verdad es que me sorprendiste, has crecido mucho Tsuna.

- ¡Claro! ¡Otra vez desapareciste por dos años! – le grité cabreado.

El retrocedió asustado hacia atrás, y luego bruscamente se acerco a mí. Puso su mano encima de mi cabeza y luego la transfirió a la suya.

- ¡Vaya!, ahora estas de mi tamaño, te pareces mucho a papá – dijo orgulloso.

- ¡Ni de broma!

- Ya llegamos – avisó Reborn.

Me sorprendí al ver el hospital en frente, no me había percatado del paso del tiempo mientras veníamos. Al entrar por la puerta principal, el clásico olor a medicamentos me inundó.

- Sasagawa Ryohei – dijo mi padre en la recepción.

- Segundo piso, sala 3 – respondió la enfermera gentilmente.

- Muchas gracias.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, mientras médicos y enfermeras corrían en dirección contraria, supongo que había alguna clase de emergencia.

Entramos al ascensor y presione el número dos, con el tiempo este lugar a comenzado a ser muy concurrido por nuestro equipo y de alguna manera me deprimía… sus paredes blancas, ese olor, y la tristeza presente en todos los pasillos, este era un lugar muy desagradable. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y yo me concentré en encontrar la sala tres, al ver el número del dormitorio corrí con fuerza y abrí las puertas.

-Onii-san ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – al parecer estaba más ansioso de lo usual.

-Sawada, ¡no fue nada!, ¡mira! – Insinuó mientras movía sus brazos para demostrar que estaba bien – esto no es nada para mí, estoy bien al ¡extremo!

Con el mismo ánimo de siempre…

- Que alivió – suspiré al verlo de buen humor… pero tenía muchas cortadas en el rostro, además tenía vendado todo el pecho y tenía una pierna enyesada.

- Sólo me tomaron desprevenido, pero la próxima vez los venceré al ¡extremo!- gritó animado.

Su buen ánimo no me calmó por completo. Sus heridas eran serias, y Onii-san no era una persona ordinaria, dudo mucho que alguien común lo haya atacado.

- Las personas que te atacaron… - dije inseguro de terminar la frase.

- Sí – esta vez respondió seriamente - son la organización contra Vongola, de eso estoy seguro.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y el temblor en mis manos era evidente. Me lo temía, eran ellos…

- Ya veo…Qué… qué crees que debamos hacer – pregunté aterrado, el sudor en mi frente ya era evidente mientras el temblor en mis manos y piernas solo aumentaba más y más.

- Me lo preguntas a mí- dijo sorprendido y señalándose a sí mismo.

- Si.

Su rostro se volvió aún más serio, y tardó unos segundos en formular su respuesta.

- Sawada… creo que es el momento de convertirte en el jefe de la Familia Vongola.

Mis manos dejaron de temblar y mi respiración se calmó, en realidad no se calmó más bien se paró, al igual que mi corazón. Absolutamente todo en mi se había paralizado. Quería una respuesta clara, pero esto no me lo esperaba, el solo escuchar la frase…

- Pe… pero… ¡si yo hago eso, solo desencadenaría una guerra en la mafia! – dije histéricamente.

- La guerra ya se ha desencadenado, sin importar lo que tú decidas – dijo mi padre con gesto serio - ellos ya decidieron acabar con nosotros, los ataques a Vongola ya empezaron, y por lo pronto sabemos que tenemos infiltrados en la familia.

Miré con terror por unos segundos a mi padre y luego me concentré en Onii-san. Me sorprendió encontrar tristeza y dolor en su mirada.

– Esos tipos van en serio Sawada, ellos querían asesinarme.

¿Asesinarlo?... ¿La guerra ha comenzado?… es cierto, solo dijeron que si me negaba a convertirme en el jefe de Vongola, no matarían a mi seres queridos, pero nunca dijeron que no atacarían a Vongola. Pero aún permaneciendo tranquilo, intentaron asesinar a Onii-san…

- Yo no quiero convertirme en un mafioso- repetí en susurro y como parte de mi discurso diario.

- No seas ridículo y piensa un poco las cosas, la situación ya es crítica – me reprendió Reborn- recuerda que Nono no resistirá un ataque del enemigo, ten por seguro que si tú no encabezas la familia, desapareceremos.

- Yo…

Cómo podían decirme esto, yo nunca quise convertirme en el Décimo Vongola. Solo quería una vida tranquila y regular. No quería luchar. No quería ver a mis amigos heridos, no quería ver las lágrimas de las chicas, no quería ver más muertes, ni sufrimiento y por sobre todo no quería ser responsable de todo eso. Sin embargo…

- Pero no te preocupes Sawada, nosotros te apoyaremos al ¡EXTREMO! – gritó con el mismo ánimo de siempre.

¡CÓMO PUEDE REACCIONAR DE ESA MANERA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME DIJO!

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se deslizaron sutilmente, y ella entró con unas cuantas flores en manos.

- Buenas tardes, Onii-san – dijo suavemente mientras colocaba las flores en el florero vació que había en la mesa de noche.

- ¡Kyoko-chan! - dije alarmado, seguramente ella debía estar muy preocupada por su hermano.

- Buenas tardes Tsuna-kun – me saludó alegre.

- Kyoko, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó su hermano - ¿no se suponía que tenías clases?

- No, se cancelaron – explicó, y le dedicó una sonrisa angelical.

- Oh, ya veo.

Y ahí, algo me llamó la atención. Estaban tan felices…

- Tsuna-kun. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kyoko-chan algo preocupada.

- Si – respondí de forma insegura, ella no se lo creyó.

Con el tiempo comencé a entender que Kyoko-chan era bastante observadora. Generalmente permanecía callada e intentaba no llamar la atención actuando normalmente, como si no estuviera enterada de la situación, o como si no podría sentir la tensión en el habiente. Ella solía tener una intuición muy peculiar…

- Kyoko – llamó Onii-san mientras extendía un papel con algo de dinero – podrías ir a la farmacia.

- ¿Se acabaron las medicinas?- preguntó incrédula mientras Onii-san asentía – Ya veo, Tsuna-kun, ¿Podrías acompañarme?- esta vez me preguntó con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eh… yo – Dije mientras mi vista se desviaba de su rostro al de Onii-san, no estaba seguro si era buena idea dejarlo solo en estos momentos. Realmente me preocupaba mucho su salud.

- No te preocupes, nosotros lo acompañaremos – aseguró Reborn.

- Acompaña a mi hermana y cuídala por mí, Sawada.

- Bien – acepté.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a la farmacia, en el camino permanecimos en silencio.

Yo todavía me encontraba en shock, convertirme en el jefe de Vongola… definitivamente no podía hacerlo, realmente nunca tuve talento para ser un líder, además estaban aquellas amenazas…

-Tsuna-kun espérame un momento aquí, compraré lo que necesito y volveré.

Ella entró a la farmacia, y yo la esperé apoyado en la pared. Ya iba a oscurecer y las personas caminaban por una de las calles peatonales principales, todos tenían vidas normales… Algunos de ellos estaban regresando a sus hogares después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, otros se encontraban para compartir tiempo, juntos, y yo estaba ansioso por el bienestar de mis amigos.

Suspiré y friccioné mis sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que este problema me estaba causando. Sin darme cuenta Kyoko-chan apareció a mis espaldas al salir de la farmacia. Decidimos volver al hospital y caminamos por unos minutos en silencio, mientras yo seguía perdido en mis pensamientos…

-Tsuna-kun ¿podríamos sentamos por un momento en aquel lindo parque? – pidió con una mirada suplicante señalando el parque que se encontraba al cruzar la calle. No pude negarme, y solo asentí, caminamos un poco entre los jardines y encontramos un lugar donde sentarnos.

El lugar era muy lindo, la temperatura era la ideal, y el paisaje era muy agradable a la vista. Pero toda mi atención se volcó y me concentré en ella. Su cabello brillaba con el escaso sol y su vestido le daba un color muy agradable a su piel, mientras ella tenía la adorable sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó, pero ella ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, así que quise preguntarle algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace unos minutos.

- Solo me preguntaba, ¿por qué estabas tan tranquila y feliz, aún cuando tu hermano esta en esas condiciones?

- Creo que ya me he acostumbrado, y como permaneció tanto tiempo lejos de mí, estoy feliz que este conmigo a pesar de que este en el hospital - respondió sinceramente.

Su sonrisa, su tranquilidad, su felicidad, en momentos como este, me impactó…

Y una vez más la culpa lentamente se fue asentando en mí. Si no fuera por mí, ella no tendría que pasar por esta situación, ni soportar los tiempos de lejanía con su hermano, tampoco tendría que ir a visitarlo al hospital cada cierto tiempo. Su vida sería mucho más sencilla y feliz si no fuera por mí.

- Lo lamento Kyoko-chan - susurré cabizbajo – todo esto es mi culpa, lamento tanto haberlos involucrado en un mundo tan peligroso.

- Esto no es tu culpa Tsuna-kun.

- ¡Claro que sí!, no paro de pensar en que si Onii-san no me hubiera conocido, probablemente el ahora estaría entrenando para un nuevo campeonato, estaría más tiempo a tu lado y no tanto tiempo en los hospitales.

Ella me miró y calló por unos momentos. Su semblante era serio y podía notar que estos temas le causaban tristeza, era algo que me desagradaba en lo personal.

- Un día mi hermano se encontraba en el hospital, estaba delicado al igual que todos ustedes, yo estaba realmente preocupada por él, recuerdo que le pregunté el por qué tenía que poner su vida en peligro de esa manera. Él me respondió que tú estabas en problemas y necesitabas ayuda, luego le pregunté furiosa una vez más por qué tenía que ayudarte, ¿cuál era su deber? - Su mirada era sincera… - ¿Sabes lo que me respondió?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y luego su mirada se perdió en el cielo – "lo hago porque es mi amigo y merece ser ayudado"… eso fue lo que me dijo.

- Onii-san…

- Y sabes, desde ese día dejé de preocuparme, porque él tiene razón, Tsuna-kun eres especial.

- No lo soy…

Ella calló por un momento, tal vez no sabía cómo responder, su mirada se perdió por unos segundos, pero luego su cálida sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

- Cuando me platicabas de Primo, siempre tuve la impresión de que él era una buena persona.

- Sí, lo era- dije afirmando la antes dicho - él tenía la intensión de que la familia fuera un grupo de guardianes, que lucharan contra la opresión y la corrupción. Primo aceptó a quien él quiso, sin importarle quienes fueran.

-Y ellos lo seguían porque creían en él – continuó Kyoko-chan- ellos lo seguían porque Primo era el cielo que lo cubría todo.

El cielo…

Miré el anillo que se encontraba aún en mi mano, en él se encontraba el escudo de Vongola y los seis colores que representaban a los seis guardianes.

- Lo que Primo quiso fue una Vongola que ayudara a los débiles y esa misión te la encargó a ti Tsuna-kun.

Es cierto que Primo confiaba en mí para ser el nuevo líder de Vongola, él decía que yo era su verdadero sucesor y que él coincidía con mi manera de pensar, pero…

- Yo no puedo convertirme en el jefe de la familia más poderosa de la mafia.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó inocentemente.

-¡¿Por qué?!... Si lo hago esto se convertirá en un infierno, estamos hablando de la mafia. Vongola es una familia llena de sangre y pecados, ¿por qué quisiera meterme en un mundo como ese?, ¿Por qué querría involucrarlos a todos?

- Para cambiarlo – respondió tranquilamente.

¿Cambiarlo?…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y el anillo de Natsu emitió un rugido estridente. Fue entonces cuando una cálida llama apareció en mi mano desnuda, esta era una nueva llama, una que nunca antes había utilizado y que no quemaba. La miré por unos segundos fijamente y pronto me sentí bien… Era una llama de armonía pero al mismo tiempo no lo era; era una llama conocida, pero que al mismo tiempo nunca había utilizando.

Moví mi mano y la llama se movía con ella, hice que esta diera unas vueltas alrededor mío y me di cuenta que esta se movía según mi voluntad.

Sentí un presentimiento al respecto… De alguna manera lo entendía… Por eso hice que la llama volará directamente a la frente de Kyoko-chan.

"Gracias"

- ¿Co…Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó realmente asombrada.

Yo solo me quedé observándola tranquilo…

Después de unos minutos acompañé a Kyoko-chan de vuelta al hospital y me quedé conversando con Onii-san por un par de horas, luego fui a entrenar y para cuando llegué a casa ya era de noche.

- Llegas tarde – me reprendió Reborn.

- Si, lo siento, es que sin darme cuanta di una vuelta más a la ciudad, estaba muy distraído – me disculpe.

- Es peligroso, estamos en riesgo de ser atacados – dijo seriamente, su rostro era duro y no había rastro de humor en el.

- Trataré de ser más cuidadoso, por cierto Reborn hay algo que quiero contarte.

- De que se trata – dijo mientras veía fuera de la ventana.

- Hoy descubrí algo extraño y tengo el presentimiento de que lo puedo utilizar para advertir a los demás del peligro - esta vez capté la completa atención de Reborn.

-De qué se trata.

- Mira - dije y encendí la pequeña llama en mi mano una vez más para colocarla en la frente de Reborn.

"Con esta llama de alguna manera puedo transmitir lo que quiero decir"

Una vez más esa sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su pequeño rostro…

* * *

_La intuición guía el camino a través de lo desconocido, pequeños milagros ocurren de las _

_coincidencias, y los corazones vibran con las razones correctas._

* * *

_¡Fin del primer capitulo!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus comentarios, sugerecias, críticas o saludos. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda y antes de irme un saludo especial a Yuri y Lia por ser los primeros Reviews, gracias a ustedes estoy lista y animada para seguir trabajando. _

_Bye Bye_


	3. Objetivo 2 : La misión de Vongola

Mi mente divagaba entre el sueño y la realidad, me sentía aletargado, pero poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia hasta que al fin me desperté por completo. No sabía si era muy tarde por la noche o muy temprano por la mañana, pero la oscuridad había penetrado mi habitación, el frio había entumecido mis músculos y el ambiente era reinado por el silencio… Alcé mi mano e hice puño para sobresaltar el anillo multicolor que siempre llevaba conmigo y en él encendí la llama que había adquirido después de la sucesión de los Vongola. Era grande y el aire alrededor suyo pronto comenzó a alterarse gracias a su gran poder. Su color era naranja intenso, fuerte y brillante, tan brillante que parecía tener pedazos de diamante. Era una llama purificada por mi voluntad…

Levanté mi otra mano y encendí aquella nueva llama en mi palma desnuda. A diferencia de la otra, su color era naranja claro y parecía tener una aurora blanca que la rodeaba, pero no por eso era menos pura, parecía tener millones de fragmentos brillantes. Aún así, lo más increíble era su estabilidad, me daba la impresión de que si un viento huracanado la atacaba, esta ni se inmutaría y esa sensación me inundaba de tranquilidad…

- Tsuna – se escuchó la voz de Reborn – si no duermes, me veré obligado a ayudarte – amenazó Reborn de muy mal humor con un martillo en manos, caminando hacia mí…

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Reborn!... ¡TEN PIEDAD!...

Así fue como quedé noqueado hasta el día siguiente. El ruido del piso inferior molestaba en mis oídos mientras recuperaba una vez más la conciencia, no falto mucho para…

- ¡Tsu–kun es hora de desayunar! – avisó mi madre gritando.

- ¡Sí!

Me levanté torpemente de mi cama y froté mi frente.

- Reborn no tiene compasión…

**OBJETIVO II: La misión de Vongola.**

Mamá estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de papá y cómo consecuencia estaba cocinando en mayor cantidad que la usual. Al desayunar comenté que iba a visitar a Chrome, por eso mamá cocinó extra para ella. Aunque Chrome ya tiene una dieta balanceada gracias a Mammon, ya teníamos la costumbre de llevarle comida.

Ayer por la noche durante mi entrenamiento, me quedé pensando en lo que debería hacer con respecto a las amenazas. Ideas como ir y enfrentarme solo a la cabecilla de esa organización, pedir ayuda a Nono Vongola, o convertirme en el Décimo Vongola pasaron por mi mente; pero al final no pude encontrar una solución, así que decidí que por lo pronto tenía que advertir a los demás que estaban en riesgo de ser atacados.

Con respecto a Hibari-san y Lambo, solo podía esperar que el mensaje les haya llegado a tiempo y pudieran tomar las medidas necesarias. El problema era que nadie conocía el paradero de Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun y eso me tenía muy preocupado…

Sin embargo, ayer mientras conversaba con Kyoko-chan descubrí algo que tal vez podría darnos esperanza, un nuevo tipo de llama…

Después del desayuno, entrené toda la mañana con la nueva llama y tal vez con su ayuda podría localizar a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun sin la necesidad de conocer su ubicación actual y si las cosas salían según lo planeado las llamas tampoco serían rastreadas, de modo que su posición no sería descubierta. Pero para eso necesitaba de la ayuda de Chrome, es por eso que ahora mismo me dirigía al apartamento de ella. Al llegar, llamé a la puerta y después de unos cuantos minutos una tímida Chrome apareció.

-Boss…

- Chrome, ¿Cómo has estado?, mi madre te mandó esto – dije mientras le entregaba la comida.

- Gracias – dijo torpemente sosteniendo el paquete y dándome paso para entrar a su departamento, me dirigí a la sala de estar y me senté en uno de los sillones.

- Ha pasado tiempo – me dijo con un pequeño dejo de reproche.

En el último año, me había acostumbrado a visitarla con más frecuencia, me agradaba tener su compañía cuando todos los demás se habían marchado. Pero en las últimas semanas…

- Lo siento, Reborn me castigó con un entrenamiento especial, por eso no pude visitarte.

- Ya veo – respondió sencillamente.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte – su mirada implicaba completa atención, alentándome a seguir y como no esperaba respuesta verbal alguna, continúe – Antes de ayer atacaron a Onii-san y amenazaron con atacar al resto.

- ¡Mukuro-sama! – exclamó preocupada.

- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que ataquen a Mukuro en la prisión de Vindice – dije tranquilamente mientras ella recuperaba la compostura - la que me preocupa eres tú… y también Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun. Es por eso que vengo a pedirte tu ayuda Chrome, tengo que advertirles a los demás y para eso necesito ocultar la presencia de esta llama – dije mientras encendía la pequeña llama de armonía en mi mano – no quiero que la descubran los radares.

Permaneció callada por unos segundos, supongo para analizar la información. Chrome estuvo entrenando durante años junto a Mammon para volverse una ilusionista más fuerte. Se dice que los ilusionistas más poderosos pueden engañar incluso a las máquinas, lo que quiere decir que podría engañar incluso a los radares.

- Entiendo – me respondió - he estado entrenando para algo como esto, creo que puedo intentarlo.

- ¿En serio?, ¡Te lo agradezco Chrome!… - si lo lográbamos la situación sería más sencilla, pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba - también hay otra cosa que debo pedirte - dije indeciso - me sentiría más cómodo si por algunos días te quedaras en mi casa, podrás compartir cuarto con Bianchi y así estarás más segura.

- Eso no es necesario.

- Por favor, sé que te has vuelto fuerte, pero aún así… Chrome, por favor – rogué.

Sencillamente no podía permitir que atacaran a Chrome. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar… No quería que las familias enemigas dañaran a ninguno más de mis amigos. Pero Chrome era demasiado reservada, probablemente sería difícil convencerla. De todas maneras no podría aceptar un no como respuesta, definitivamente no lo aceptaría… Pero si no quiere… ¡Ah! ¡Es complicado!

- Boss – me llamó y su mirada reflejaba tanta ternura que me hizo ruborizar - Si es importante para usted… está bien – terminó con una amable sonrisa.

- Chrome…– seguramente ella se dio cuenta de mi ansiedad y aceptó para no causarme más problemas, sin duda Chrome era una persona muy amable – Gracias.

- Espéreme unos minutos – indicó.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, poco tiempo después apareció con ropa más abrigada y con un pequeño maletín. Salimos de su departamento en dirección a mi casa, ya iba a ser hora del almuerzo y mamá probablemente estaba preparando otro banquete. Al caminar como de costumbre me concentré en detectar la presencia de espías y me percaté de dos que caminaban juntos a la orilla del río, a una cuadra de distancia. No les di importancia.

- Chrome ¿Cómo está Mukuro?

- No tiene mucho que hacer, pero ha estado pendiente de mi entrenamiento.

Mukuro se encontraba en la parte más profunda de la cárcel de Vindice. Me preocupaba… Hace años pude ver los recuerdos de Mukuro, no sé si lo vi porque él quería que los viera o simplemente fue un error; pero de algo estaba seguro, esas imágenes eran ciertas. Mukuro se encontraba en un tanque de agua, estaba conectado a máquinas que lo mantenían vivo, pero era incapaz de moverse, de hablar, de caminar, de comer…

- ¡Tsuna! – escuché gritar a lo lejos interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Agudicé mi vista y vi a Colonnello con Falcón volando hacia mí.

¡LAMBO!

El siguiente probablemente era Lambo, ¡tal vez el mensaje no les llegó a tiempo!

- ¡¿Qué sucedió Colonnello?!- pregunté desesperado.

- Vine a buscarte para que te apuraras a llegar a casa. Tu mamá tiene la comida casi lista, te lo explicaré todo luego, Kora – respondió y luego voló con la ayuda de Falcón en dirección a mi casa, faltaban pocas calles para llegar así que decidí correr junto a él.

Lambo… ¿Por qué tenían que ir por el más pequeño? ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡él era tan solo un niño! Corrí con más fuerza y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en casa.

-¿¡Qué sucedió!? – pregunté desesperado al llegar.

- ¡Tsuna! – se me abalanzó y mi alma entro de nuevo.

- ¡Lambo! – exclamé aliviado.

Me dediqué a mirar a Lambo por unos segundos y observé que solo tenía unos pequeños rasguños en sus brazos, probablemente provocados por el entrenamiento. Estaba realmente aliviado de que Lambo estuviera bien.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté confundido a Colonnello.

- ¡Tsuna, unos tipos malos vinieron a atacarme! – explicó Lambo aún con la voz infantil tan característica de él.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – le pregunté, tratando de que continuara.

- Como era de esperarse del guardián del trueno, del atributo de la dureza, los venció – explicó Colonnello con orgullo.

¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJO ANTES!

- Llamé a Gyuudon y él se encargó de ¡TODOS! - continuó Lambo.

- Me alegro que estés a salvó.

- ¡Lambo es el mejor Hitman del la tierra! Pero Tsuna estaba preocupado, ¡Oye!, ¡Tsuna! ¡Apuesto que te hiciste pis en los pantalones! – terminó de decir con su risa burlona.

- ¡Tu eres al único que le pasa eso! – grité en defensa.

Lambo había cambiado en estos años, aún conservaba ese cabello esponjado, pero ahora el llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa estampada con diseños de vaca, parecidos a la ropa de Lambo adulto. Tal vez haya madurando en estos años, pero de alguna manera seguía teniendo el mismo carácter infantil de antes…

- ¡Lambo, la comida esta lista! - avisó mi madre.

- ¡La comida de mamá! – gritó emocionado y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Me alegraba que él estuviera sano y salvo, sonreí e intente seguir a Lambo. Pero fue cuando me di cuenta que Chrome estaba en la puerta principal, indecisa de si entrar a no.

- Chrome entra, esta también es tu casa – le dije hospitalariamente.

Su rostro mostraba completo asombro, lo cierto era que ella aún no se acostumbraba a la bondad de otras personas. La vida le había enseñado que siempre estaría sola y que nadie nunca le daría nada sin que ella diera algo a cambio. Esas ideas fueron cambiando poco a poco en ella cuando Kyoko-chan y Haru intervinieron, su amistad de alguna manera fue curando las heridas de Chrome…

- Gracias, Boss – respondió avergonzada, pero esta vez entró confiadamente dejando su valija en la entrada.

Era agradable tenerlos a todos junto a mí, los he llegado a querer como si fueran mi verdadera familia…

Mamá preparó un gran banquete para mi padre que lo comía soltando una carcajada cada cierto tiempo. Reborn con Colonnello hicieron un gran alboroto junto a I-pin y Lambo. Hoy estaba de mucho mejor humor y ahora si podía reír junto a ellos, el almuerzo lo disfruté, el único problema fue…

- Tsuna – llamó Reborn.

- ¿Eh?- Pronto sentí una presencia tenebrosa detrás de mí.

- Hice un postre con mucho amor – dijo Bianchi con una tarta morada bastante sospechosa en sus manos – ¿quieres probarlo?

- Eto… Bianchi… dejémoslo para después ¿Si?...

Su mirada me indicaba que no iba a aceptar mi súplica tan fácilmente. Mi única opción era… ¡Escapar!

¡NO QUIERO COMER POISON COOKING!...

.

.

.

- Ay… Por Dios… un poco más y estaría en el hospital- me quejé mientras me tiraba perezosamente en mi cama después de la terrible persecución con Bianchi.

- Tsuna.

- ¿Eh?...

Ahí estaban los tres con semblante serio… Reborn, Colonnello y mi padre querían hablar conmigo para trazar un plan. Habían muchas cosas en las pensar: las amenazas a mis amigos, los ataques a Vongola, mi decisión sobre convertirme en el jefe. Había muchos problemas y muchas decisiones que tomar, pero yo insistí en que la seguridad de mis amigos era lo más importante. Al final decidimos intentar comunicarnos con los demás, es por eso que ahora mismo mi dirigía al cuarto de Bianchi y Chrome, con las manos y las piernas temblorosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Bianchi al abrirme la puerta.

- Quería hablar con… Chrome… – dije casi tartamudeando, Bianchi era tenebrosa.

- Chrome, Tsuna quiere hablar contigo – informó Bianchi dándose la vuelta para hablar con ella.

- Boss.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme Chrome?

- Eh… si, iré por mis cosas – dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de nuevo.

- Tsuna – llamó Bianchi - Gracias por preocuparte por Hayato.

Yo sonreí. Bianchi podía inculcar terror cuando ella quería, pero era una de las personas más confiables que conocía y era muy buena con las chicas y los niños. Además podía notar que aunque le causaba muchos problemas a Gokudera-kun, ella le tenía un afecto muy especial, un cariño como de madre.

- Es mi amigo, es natural que intente ayudarlo, además también es mi responsabilidad hacerlo.

Ella solo sonrió y en seguida Chrome salió con su tridente en mano.

- Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí está mi padre y Reborn.

Ella solo asintió en respuesta y cuando llegamos… me sorprendí. Mi cuarto parecía un gran centro de control, había cuatro monitores interconectados y tres antenas parabólicas, además de muchos equipos que realmente no sabía que eran.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

- Ciaossu – saludo Reborn disfrazado con un atuendo extraño – este es el equipo que necesitamos para rastrear tus llamas.

- ¿En serio todo esto es necesario? – pregunté sospechando, Reborn exageraba con todo.

- En realidad no, pero le da un habiente serio – respondió mi padre divertido.

- ¡NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO DE ESA MANERA!... Por Dios… - ¿Cómo era posible que en situaciones así jugaran de esa manera?

-Boss – llamó Chrome - ¿Podemos intentarlo?

- ¿Eh?... Si – asentí para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia Reborn.

- Primero inténtenlo con Iemitsu, yo veré la llama por el radar – explicó Reborn.

Yo acepté y sin perder tiempo aquella llama color naranja claro apareció en mis manos…

Mi mirada se centró ahora en Chrome que con un invisible suspiro cerró sus ojos… Permaneció así por un tiempo y luego con lentitud se acercó a mí y al rozar mi mano con su tridente, este estalló en llamas color índigo que poco a poco cubrió mi llama con su poder y así mismo haciéndola invisible delante mis ojos. Era una sensación un poco extraña… Hice que la llama diera vueltas a mi habitación y luego que fuera a parar a la frente de mi padre.

"¿Crees que funcione?"

- Al parecer funciona, pero hay algo que me preocupa – respondió mi padre.

-¿Eh?

- ¿Crees que podrás hacer llegar el mensaje a Yamamoto y Gokudera? no olvides que ambos se encuentra en diferentes partes del mundo, la distancia podría ser un problema – aseguró.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - grité alterado- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Esto definitivamente no funcionaría. Es cierto que en la mañana estuve practicando para controlar la nueva y peculiar llama y que mi presentimiento acerca de ella estaba en lo cierto. Esta podía viajar hacia la persona, sin importar las circunstancias o la distancia. Era como si la misma llama supiera donde ir, como si tuviera voluntad propia. Pero mandarlas fuera de Japón… ¿cómo podría hacerlo?… era imposible…

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo tranquilamente Reborn - primero debemos localizar a Spanner y Shoichi.

¿Los técnicos?... ¿Por qué Reborn quería contactarlos? Se supone que ellos no tenían nada que ver con este conflicto, los únicos que estaban en riego de ser atacados eran los guardianes.

- Pero lo más importante es avisar a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun – insistí.

- Si tenemos suerte, el proyecto en el que estaban trabajando nos ayudarán a transportarnos.

- Pero…- protesté, y enseguida Reborn me golpeó en la cara.

- Solo haz lo que yo te digo.

-¡No era necesario eso! – Grité adolorido - Está bien, pero… ¿En qué tipo de proyecto están trabajando esta vez?

- En el Sistema de Tele transportación de llamas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese aparato aterrador que usaba Byakuran!

- Si.

- ¡No es posible! – dije aterrado, ya podía imaginarme la espeluznante cara de Byakuran en el cielo, pero… si funcionaba podríamos tele transportar a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun rápidamente y sin ningún riesgo.

Si tan solo funcionara…

Shoichi-kun y Spanner se conocieron hace algunos años en la Universidad de Ingeniería y al haber recibido los recuerdos de nuestros aliados en el futuro se reconocieron de inmediato y se volvieron grandes amigos. Ellos utilizaron aquellos recuerdos para trabajar en nueva tecnología para Vongola. Su trabajo era fuera de este mundo, sus inventos cada vez superaban lo anormal.

- Bien – acepté - ¿Qué les digo?

- Lo mejor será que ellos nos contacten sin ser rastreados.

- Entiendo…

Encendí esta vez dos llamas en mis manos e inmediatamente Chrome cubrió su presencia haciéndolas invisibles...

"Shoichi-kun, Spanner, soy Tsuna, ahora nos están vigilando, así que necesito que se contacten con nosotros sin levantar sospechas"

Mandé la llama fuera de mi habitación, pensando e enviárselas a ambos, esperando que estas llegaran a su destino sin inconvenientes.

- El radar no muestra señal alguna – informó Reborn – buen trabajo, Chrome, Tsuna. Por el momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar una respuesta.

- Si.

Esperamos durante una hora, dos horas… y no recibimos respuesta alguna de ninguno de los dos. Me preguntaba si las llamas habían logrado llegar realmente. Aunque estaba preocupado al cabo de tres horas me alisté para ir a visitar a Onii-san mientras papá se quedaba esperando un contacto con Shoichi-kun y Spanner.

Al llegar al hospital Onii-san me comentó que Haru y Kyoko-chan acababan de marcharse, me hubiera gustado saludarlas…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté ya más tranquilo al observar que las cortadas en su cara habían desaparecido, su pecho ya no estaba vendado y su pierna solo se encontraba vendada y ya sin el yeso.

- De maravilla, los doctores creen que es un milagro – respondió divertido con el hecho.

- Ya veo – estaba un poco apenado con los doctores, si supieran que sus células se recuperan a una velocidad diferente… - ¿Cuándo piensas que podrás salir del hospital?- pregunté.

- En unas horas – respondió entusiasmadamente.

- ¡Eso es increíble Onii-san!

- ¡Estaré saludable al EXTREMO! ¡Listo para enfrentar el día a día! ¡Enfrentarme a la vida como un verdadero hombre!

- Eso es bueno – admití aliviado por su gran entusiasmo - estaría más tranquilo si estás en tu casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo miedo que le pase algo a Kyoko-chan – confesé – además he estado pensando en que cuando salgas del hospital, sería bueno que Haru se quedara con ustedes por unos cuantos días y así podrías protegerlas.

- Mmm… Esa es una buena idea – meditó, y de pronto comenzó a arder en determinación- ¡PROTEGERÉ A KYOKO Y A HARU! ¡LAS PROTEGERÉ AL EXTREMO!

Comencé a reír nerviosamente… Onii-san era muy impulsivo y extremo. Pero se podía confiar en él… no tenía que preocuparme del bienestar de las chicas, ahora podía concentrarme en los demás.

Fue entonces cuando la ventana del cuarto se abrió y Reborn apareció.

- Ciaossu.

- ¡Reborn!

- Tsuna, es hora de entrenar.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé – Acabo de llegar, además me la pase trotando toda la mañana.

- Eso solo fue un ligero entrenamiento – respondió maliciosamente – ahora viene la parte divertida.

- ¿¡A qué te refieres con divertida!? – pregunté cabreado, apenas podía respirar de lo adolorido que estaba.

Esa mirada…

- La parte divertida para mí obviamente – aclaró mientras que de una patada me derrumbaba al suelo y usaba a Leon como una cuerda para atarme y llevarme como prisionero.

- ¡Espera Reborn! – me quejé, pero fue inútil porque empezó a arrastrarme fuera de la habitación.

- ¡SAWADA! ¡Entrena al EXTREMO! – me animó.

- ¡Onii-san te encargo a Kyoko-chan y a Haru! - grité mientras era arrastrado torpemente hacia el ascensor.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo Sawada! – gritó entusiasmadamente.

- ¡Hey!… ¡Reborn!… ¡Reborn!...

- Ahora más que nunca debes estar preparado para las futuras batallas, debes fortalecerte y yo me encargaré de eso.

- Reborn…

- Es momento de que entrenes en modo Híper última voluntad - avisó sorpresivamente.

- Pero que rayos dices – protesté - quedamos en que no volvería a entrar en modo híper última voluntad.

- Si ellos no respetan lo acordado, por qué deberíamos hacerlo nosotros.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía el porqué habían decidido atacar, pero… no quería poner en riesgo a los demás, si podría detenerlos de alguna manera al cumplir mi promesa, yo…

- No sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero no pienso arriesgarme. Cumpliré con lo acordado.

- No deberías ser tan ingenuo.

Eso fue lo último que me dijo y luego me dirigió hacia el templo de Namimori. Ahí la tortura comenzó. Reborn me obligó a hacer un millón de sentadillas, un millón de abdominales, un millón de flexiones… gracias a Dios después de un par de horas llegó Colonnello y por un momento pude descansar…

- Colonnello, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Reborn con un choque de cabezas.

- Tengo algo que entregarle a Tsuna, Kora– respondió mientras devolvía el cabezazo.

- Estas interrumpiendo su entrenamiento – dijo devolviendo otro cabezazo.

- Su entrenamiento - repitió con curiosidad. Alzó su arma y comenzó a palpar mi cuerpo con ella – Veo que ha mejorado, Kora, pero… - se elevó con una patada voladora que encajó perfectamente en mi frente y me mandó a volar – Reborn, eres muy blando, Kora.

- Ah, eso crees – respondió Reborn mientras tomaba impulso y se elevaba para caer con una brutal patada en el vientre.

- Muy blando, kora – respondió Colonnello que se dirigía con otra patada que me mando unos dos metros volando.

- ¡Ya! ¡Dejen de pelear a mi costa! – grité masacrado. Tenía varios chichones en mi cabeza, los ojos morados, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba doblado en dos para parar el dolor en el vientre.

- Realmente a mejorado – aseguró Colonnello – esto lo hubiera dejado en el hospital hace un par de años.

-¿Tienes que entregarme algo? - pregunté ignorando su comentario y recordando lo que había dicho.

- Si, Kora – se separó de Reborn y se acercó a mí para entregarme una carta.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- No te lo dije esta mañana, pero Hibari también fue atacado por la organización contra Vongola, Kora.

-¡¿Hibari-san?!

- Así es, pero él no tuvo ningún problema al derrotar a su oponente. Al parecer solo querían que esta carta llegara a tus manos, Hibari me la dio para que te la entregara, kora.

- Ya veo - Tomé la carta y la abrí con cuidado.

* * *

_**Querido Sawada Tsunayoshi,**_

_**Después de estos años de prueba nos dimos cuenta que usted no tiene intensiones de convertirse en el próximo jefe de Vongola. Al ver a Vongola debilitada y al conocer que a usted no le importa en lo más mínimo esta, tomamos la decisión de atacar y destruirla de una vez por todas. Pero primero decidimos apoderarnos del valioso tesoro de la familia, me refiero a los Anillos Vongola que en estos momentos están es las manos de su familia. Lamentamos decirle que si no nos entrega los anillos, destruiremos a aquellos que los poseen. Pero al conocer que a usted no le interesan esas baratijas y que aceptará nuestras condiciones, por favor no se preocupe más por sus queridos guardianes.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**La familia Dervan y aliados.**_

_**P.D: Despídase de Nono Vongola, le queda poco tiempo de vida.**_

* * *

¿Nono Vongola tenía poco tiempo de vida?, eso quería decir que el ataque a Vongola se avecinaba, y ellos esperaban que yo entregara los anillos que me habían sido confiados, obviamente para obtener más poder.

No sé qué era lo que me molestaba más, el hecho de que amenacen una vez más a mis amigos, aún cuando acepté todas sus peticiones o el hecho de que ¡pensaran que lo seguiría haciendo!

- ¿Cuál es la familia Dervan?- pregunté con humor sombrío.

- ¿La familia Dervan? – Tanto Colonnello como Reborn estaban muy sorprendidos.

- La familia Dervan era una de las familias más poderosas en los tiempos del Séptimo Vongola que casi destruyeron a la familia, fue un tiempo muy peligroso, pero Vongola resistió y los venció, no supimos más de ellos.

- ¿Por qué atacaron?

- La familia Dervan tenía intensiones de sobrepasar el poder de Vongola para tener el control total de la mafia y así obtener un poder político nunca antes visto y sumergir al mundo en guerra, kora.

-Pero… ¿Por qué querrían eso? – pregunté ingenuamente.

- ¿No es obvio? – Dijo Reborn – al controlar políticamente a los países en guerra, ellos sería los mayores beneficiados económicamente.

¿Dinero?... ¡Derramar sangre inocente por una razón tan sucia como el dinero!

Abrí la carta una vez más y leí la última parte:

* * *

_**Pero al conocer que a usted no le interesan esas baratijas y que aceptará nuestras condiciones, por favor no se preocupe más por sus queridos guardianes.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**La familia Dervan y aliados.**_

_**P.D: Despídase de Nono Vongola, le queda poco tiempo de vida.**_

* * *

¡Como si yo fuera a permitirlo! Agarré la carta y la destruí en mis manos con toda la furia que sentía.

- Reborn, regresa a casa y no me esperen para cenar – respondí fríamente.

Tiré la carta al suelo y comencé a trotar hacia el bosque, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos y entender lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba liberar toda esta ira. Los gruñidos de Natsu se dejaban sentir, después de todo él sentía los mismo que yo.

Comencé a acelerar mi paso haciendo que los árboles a mí alrededor se volvieran en un color verde borroso. Corría con mayor velocidad dirigiéndome a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, zigzagueando los obstáculos que tenía en el camino, pero sin perder el ritmo, si para de correr mientras mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza por el coraje que sentía.

La familia Dervan…

¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar que yo permitiría eso?...

Es cierto que yo acepté sus condiciones para que no lastimaran a mis amigos, pero no importa lo cobarde, inútil o bueno para nada que sea… ¡Yo jamás aceptaría esta petición! ¡Jamás entregaría la vida de Nono Vongola en bandeja de plata! ¡Jamás entregaría los anillos Vongola! ¡Nunca decepcionaría de esa manera a todos!

Nunca dejaría que Vongola caiga en manos de delincuentes que solo deseaban su poder solo para traer desdicha a la gente, nunca permitiría que algo como eso pasara si estaba en mis manos detenerlos…

Mi respiración estaba muy agitada y pronto llegué a una parte deforestada del bosque donde una alfombra uniforme de césped se extendía por unos metros. Mis músculos empezaron a fallar y sentí la necesidad de dejarme caer, y así lo hice. El césped picaba mi espalda, pero al mismo tiempo la refrescaba. Subí una de mis manos hasta mi frente y respiré profundamente tratando de alimentar el escaso aire de mis pulmones y apaciguar el frenético subir y bajar de mi pecho.

Levanté mi vista y obstruida por algunos árboles pude ver el cielo. Azul… acompañado por algunas nubes que con el brillo irregular del sol adquirían un color dorado. Y al horizonte, ese color anaranjado producto del crepúsculo, ese color no era estridente ni opaco, más bien era suave y mantenía la armonía con sus alrededores… ese era el color naranja del cielo diferente al habitual azul.

Dervan, Nono, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Vongola…

Una cosa era clara, la pelea se avecinaba y yo ya no podía darme el lujo de mirar sentado.

Levanté mi mano de mi rostro y con pereza la coloqué frente a mí. Para mi sorpresa la llama del cielo apareció en el anillo y la luz que desprendía esta se fue propagando poco a poco, cada vez más, una luz que atropellaba todo a su alrededor y que rápidamente creó otro lugar, uno diferente al que yo estaba, uno hecho completamente por llamas de tipo cielo y para mi sorpresa una vez más Giotto, el Vongola Primo, apareció delante de mí.

- _Decimo_, he estado esperando este momento.

- ¿Este momento?- repetí confundido.

- El momento en el que amaras a Vongola como yo lo hice, es hora de que conozcas la historia de la legendaria Familia Vongola.

Una luz proveniente del anillo se dirigió a mi frente y como si fuera una película, muchas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente…

Primo se encontraba caminando por una calle de piedras y a su alrededor habían pequeñas casas. Parecía ser un pueblo antiguo donde las mujeres usaban largos vestidos y los hombres grandes sombreros. La ropa de Primo era vieja y estaba rasgada, sus zapatos eran viejos y su rostro era más joven.

- En esa época, yo no era más que un niño sin padres que buscaba el pan de cada día, trabajando para varias personas del pueblo.

En ese momento vi como Primo entraba a una panadería, tomaba un mandil y se lo colocaba para luego ir al fondo del lugar donde se encontraban los hornos…

"Giotto, llegas tarde" Lo reprendió un hombre de mediana edad, era robusto pero de estatura baja.

"Lo lamento mucho Don Antonio, no volverá a pasar"

"Está bien niño, ponte a trabajar" su mirada pronto se suavizó y sonrió un poco con gracia.

"Si señor"

Dijo rápidamente, se lavó las manos en un balde con agua que había cerca y pronto tomó un poco de masa entre sus manos para darle forma. El panadero salió de la sala y poco tiempo después un fuerte sonido vino al tirar las puertas de la entrada. Primo salió corriendo a ver lo que sucedía y tres personas con uniformes entraron.

"Es hora de que nos pagues por los servicios ofrecidos"

"Yo no les debo nada" Aseguró el panadero en defensa "ya pagué mis impuestos, no tienen por qué venir a perturbar la panadería"

"Tienes que pagarnos, si no lo haces podríamos causar muchas problemas en tu negocio" retó y pronto golpeo fuertemente el mesón "Tienes que pagarnos por solamente el hecho de ser más importantes que tú"

El panadero dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo y sin perder tiempo los tres hombres lo agarraron y le dieron una golpiza.

"¡Qué es lo que le hacen a Don Antonio!" reclamó Primo.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa" dijo uno de ellos y golpeo a Primo en el estomago dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Las imágenes se detuvieron abruptamente y una vez más me encontré en ese extraño lugar donde pude ver a Primo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunté

- Esos eran mis recuerdos, en aquel entonces vivía en un pequeño pueblo lleno de personas bondadosas pero de escasos recursos. Como has podido ver, la misma policía que se suponía debía defenderlos, abusaban de su poder y obligaban a los habitantes de mi amado pueblo a dar dinero que habían ganado con el sudor de sus frentes, el dinero que necesitaban desesperadamente.

Nuevamente las imágenes vinieron a mi mente.

"Doña Eleonor, por favor deje de lavar con agua tan fría, nuevamente se enfermará y sus manos le dolerán"

Primo parecía sumamente preocupado por una mujer anciana… Su cabello era blanco, su rostro avejentado y su sonrisa era amable. Sentada en una pequeña banca tenía las manos en un bañador lleno de agua, sus dedos estaban torcidos y rojos por el frío.

"Mi querido Giotto, tan dulce como siempre, pero si no trabajo no podré ganarme el pan de cada día"

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" le animó con una sonrisa.

Abruptamente el escenario cambió delante mis ojos. Un pequeño cuarto, donde solo había una cama y una silla…

"Giotto, me alegra que vinieras a visitarme" dijo un hombre que se encontraba recostado en cama, al parecer estaba enfermo. Su mirada indicaba extremo cansancio y su respiración era débil.

"Debería llamar al médico, está empeorando con el paso de los días"

"Giotto, sabes que no tengo dinero con que pagar un médico, eso es muy costoso"

"¡Lo tendría si no pagara esos impuestos tan injustos!"

"Tengo que pagar esos impuestos" Le explicó con paciencia "si no lo hiciera, mi situación empeoraría, este viejo ya ha vivido suficiente, por eso no debes ponerte triste"

La sonrisa del anciano fue lo último que pude ver antes que las imágenes se detuvieran una vez más.

- Como podrás ver, las personas a mi alrededor sufrían y sus gobernantes no hacían nada para mejorar sus condiciones. Un día me encontré en suma impotencia ante la situación y sucedió algo que ni en mis sueños más locos pasarían.

Las imágenes comenzaron de nuevo. Giotto estaba corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón…

"No es justo" "Por qué la gente tiene que sufrir mientras otras personas injustas abusan de su poder y se aprovechan de ellos" "No es justo" "Alguien tiene que detenerlos, alguien tiene que darles su merecido…" "¡No permitiré que sigan abusando de las personas amables de este pueblo! ¡No permitiré que les roben! ¡No permitiré que los hagan trabajar hasta desmayar! ¡No permitiré que mueran solos en una cama como si no importaran!"

Entonces una llama anaranjada se prendió en su frente. Giotto parecía realmente sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

- En esa oportunidad no sabía lo que había pasado, las llamas no me quemaban y no me explicaba de donde habían salido. Pero mi determinación era fuerte… con el tiempo algunos poderes extraños se presentaron en mi, poco a poco me fui rebelando a las autoridades injustas de esa época, conocí a amigos que compartían mi manera de pensar y se unieron a mis ideales, fue entonces cuando ellas aparecieron.

Pude ver a Giotto caminando en una de las calles del pueblo mientras saludaba a las personas a su alrededor, fue cuando tres mujeres vestidas con togas y con los rostros cubiertos se acercaron.

"Eres alguien especial, quiero pedirte un favor" dijo la del medio.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Eso no es de importancia" dijo con amabilidad y sonriendo mientras sacaba una caja, al abrirla siente anillos, cada uno con un color diferente de gema "Este es un gran tesoro, y he decidido entregártelos a ti y a tus guardianes porque creo que podrás cuidarlos"

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Primo al recibirlos.

"El mar, el arcoíris y las almejas"

"No entiendo"

"Estos anillos forman parte del Trinisette que mantiene el equilibrio en la tierra y representan a las almejas. El poder que despertaste en ti, pasará de generación en generación al igual que estos anillos, los cuales te darán poder a ti, a tus descendientes y a tus compañeros, ya que estos anillos fueron hechos especialmente para ustedes. Confío en ti" terminó de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse junto a sus acompañantes.

- Después de eso, me sentí confundido. Pero poco a poco fui entendiendo y descubriendo el poder de esos anillos. La familia Vongola nació de un grupo de amigos que deseaban algo en especial; la tranquilidad y bienestar de las personas que amábamos, nació del desprecio a nuestra corrupta policía y gobernantes, nació de esos anillos que un día me fueron entregados para mantener el equilibrio en la tierra.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- pregunté.

- Porque sé que odias a la corrupta familia Vongola de hoy, pero quiero que entiendas el verdadero significado de la familia Vongola y que la ames al igual que yo.

- Vongola es la familia más poderosa de la mafia, es una familia que carga con muchos pecados, ¿cómo podría amarla?

Giotto solo sonrió amablemente.

- Es cierto que Vongola se ha desviado un poco de su verdadera misión. Es por eso que confió en ti para que cumplas a cabalidad la misión que fue otorgada inicialmente a toda mi descendencia.

- ¿De qué misión hablas?

- Vongola es un grupo de grandes amigos que por la confianza y cariño se convirtió en una familia que lucha por un deseo en común, el bienestar de las personas en el mundo, aplacando a las personas que por el uso indebido de su poder, planean hacer daño a personas inocentes. A Vongola le fue otorgado uno de los más preciados bienes del mundo, los anillos Vongola que junto a los anillos Mare y los pacificadores de los Arcobaleno son una de las más valiosas reliquias del universo. La familia Vongola se encarga de mantener el orden en el mundo utilizando sus grandes influencias, pero también mantiene el equilibrio de este hermoso planeta, protegiendo los anillos que fueron entregados a nuestra familia. Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu eres mi verdadero sucesor es por eso que te confió estas valiosas misiones.

- Yo… - podía sentir una sensación cálida inundar todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía con fuerza pero pasivamente y en mi mano desnuda apareció una vez más aquella llama tan particular.

- Eres digno de ser _Vongola Decimo_, la prueba está en esa llama.

- ¿La llama?

- Esa es la determinación que tiene un jefe, es la prueba de que estas listo para convertirte en el jefe de mi amada Vongola.

Miré la llama que se encontraba en la palma de mi mano desnuda, y sí, era una llama hermosa con un gran nivel de pureza, me sentía tranquilo al verla y de alguna manera sentía una gran confianza.

- ¿Pelearás a favor de Vongola? ¿Te convertirás en el jefe de la Familia?

¿Pelear a favor de Vongola?... pelear para que grupos como la Familia Dervan no abusen de su poder, pelear para proteger los anillos Vongola y para que de esa manera el Trinisette este en equilibrio, pelear por las personas, por mis amigos…

- Si – respondí sencillamente y con seguridad de que eso era lo que quería, en ese momento la llama en mi mano aumento de tamaño y su color cambió a uno más brillante.

- No me decepcionas _Decimo_, te convertirás en alguien muy fuerte, por ahora me marcho.

- Primo – lo llamé antes que desapareciera - Gracias…

Su mirada era cálida, y solo asintió y desapareció…

Ahora frente a mis ojos solo había un montón de árboles y la oscuridad de la noche cubría todo a mí alrededor.

Entonces fue cuando entre en pánico, estaba en medio de un bosque, Dios sabe dónde, acaba de hablar con un fantasma, y lo peor de todo era que había aceptado convertirme en Vongola Décimo, me estaba sintiendo mareado por todo lo que había pasado, pero…

La Vongola de Giotto… debía admitirlo, me agradaba la idea. No lograba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido pero de algo estaba seguro, no podía permitir que la familia Dervan se apoderara de los anillos Vongola. Pero para eso, tal vez debería convertirme en el jefe de la familia y no estaba preparado para eso, todavía…

.

.

.

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo...

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado y si lo fue por favor dejenme su comentario, en verdad me ayudan mucho. Cuando estoy en mi cuarto frustrada por no poder escribir una letra más leo sus comentarios y como si fuera mágia la inspiración viene a mí. Se acepta de todo, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, hasta simples saludos, pero por favor comenten... jejeje creo que estoy siendo demaciado exgerada, bueno, antes de irme quisiera agradecer a DaniVal, Yuri, Yuki, Hikari Sawada y Mayra58 por el apoyo, es por ustedes que puedo seguir adelante, creo que eso es todo, espero tengan unos dias muy bonitos y no vemos si Dios quiere dentro de dos semanas, bye bye.


	4. Objetivo 3 : Llamado a reunirnos

Era tarde y yo intentaba llegar a casa lo más rápido posible…

La noche había llegado mientras estaba con Giotto, el fundador de Vongola. Primo tenía un carácter tranquilo, era comprensivo y muy amable; sin embargo llevaba con él un gran sentido de justicia, lo cual lo impulsó a crear un grupo de vigilantes al servicio de su pueblo. Su forma de ser inspiraba confianza y de alguna manera me llegó a convencer…

Le dije que me convertiría en el Jefe de la familia Vongola.

Sentía que me hubieran transportado a otro mundo, a un lugar totalmente diferente del mío. Al regresar y al verme en Namimori, recordé cuál era mi lugar, mi situación, y recordé los obstáculos que me impedían convertirme en el Jefe de la familia. Pensé que las palabras de Primo estaban demasiado alejadas de la realidad; puede ser que en el pasado Vongola haya sido una organización con buenas intenciones, pero hoy en día era una mafia con ideales muy diferentes a los de Primo, ideales que serían muy difíciles de cambiar… ¿Cómo se supone debía cumplir la misión de Vongola? ¿Cómo?... Proteger a los indefensos y cuidar del tesoro de Vongola. Por el momento haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance… debía ocuparme primero de la seguridad de mis amigos y luego enfrentar a Dervan. Ya no tenía dudas. Eran una amenaza y yo ya no podía darme el lujo de mirar sentado.

Suspiré derrotado, realmente no tenía otra opción, una vez más, todo, empeoraría…

Mi mirada se dirigió al cielo, las estrellas y la luna desparecieron por la noche siendo remplazadas por un gélido ambiente y un viento murmurador. El verde de los árboles era especial con la luz artificial del parque y la hojas de estos se mecían al ritmo de mi trote.

Aceleré aún más mi paso, tenía que llegar pronto…

**Objetivo III: Llamado a reunirnos.**

Reborn me esperaba junto a mi Padre en casa, con un semblante muy serio en el rostro y con la arrugada carta que había tirado al suelo, en las manos.

- Tsuna, ¿tomaste una decisión?

- Si – les comunique a ambos.

- Ya veo, y ¿se puede saber qué es lo que decidiste? – preguntó Reborn.

Lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante me producía terror, nadie me aseguraba que íbamos a salir sanos y salvos de esto, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban…

- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados – dije decidido – necesito la manera de reunirlos a todos en algún lugar donde podamos defendernos y atacar.

- Me impresionas hijo - declaró mi padre, su sonrisa llena de orgullo pero su mirada sin rastro de humor y con una sombra de angustia - creo que el mejor lugar es el cuartel general de Vongola, Hibari ya se encuentra ahí.

- ¿Conocen alguna manera de reunirlos a todos en el Cuartel general de Vongola?- pregunté.

Reborn solo sonrió y fue entonces cuando en las cuatro pantallas aparecieron Shoichi-kun y Spanner.

- ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Shoichi-kun preocupado.

- ¡Shoichi-kun, Spanner!- exclamé sorprendido.

- Que tal Vongola – saludó Spanner como de costumbre – tomamos todas la precauciones, es imposible que nos rastreen- explicó.

- Muy bien – dijo Reborn complacido – dejaré a Tsuna para que explique la situación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – pregunté confundido.

- Por supuesto, tú eres el Jefe.

Estaba a punto de negar el hecho de que yo era el jefe, pero hoy Reborn se encontraba de muy mal humor, así que solo asentí.

- Ya están enterados de la organización contra Vongola y las amenazas que he recibido desde los últimos años. Yo acepté todas sus condiciones para que no lastimaran a nadie… Sin embargo, antes de ayer atacaron a Onii-san y lo dejaron en malas condiciones, también atacaron a Lambo y a Hibari, además amenazaron al resto de los muchachos.

- Eso no es posible… – dijo Shoichi-kun.

- Pero ¿por qué harían algo así? – preguntó tranquilamente Spanner.

- Ellos decidieron que es hora de atacar a Vongola… Me mandaron una carta tratando de extorsionarme una vez más, ellos quieren que les entreguemos los anillos Vongola, además insinuaron que Nono Vongola tenía poco tiempo de vida – expliqué angustiado.

- Así que van enserio, ¿qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Shoichi-kun mientras se arreglaba los anteojos, esta vez con gesto muy serio.

No era para menos, la seriedad era importante en estos momentos. Una familia de mafiosos estaba amenazando a mis amigos, a Vongola, al tesoro de Vongola… La decisión ya había sido tomada.

- No permitiré que se apoderen de los anillos Vongola… los detendré – dije seguro, pero a la vez muy angustiado, no había manera de librarme de la pelea que se aproximaba, ni manera de impedir el peligro que se nos avecinaba… yo solo apreté fuertemente mis puños, tratando de liberar un poco la impotencia que sentía.

Sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de ambos y también un aire de entusiasmo.

- Cuenta con nosotros Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo Shoichi.

- Si, ayudaremos con lo que podamos Vongola – aseguró Spanner.

- Gracias, estoy muy agradecido con ambos – no importaba lo que pasara mis amigos siempre estaban ahí para apoyarme, de alguna manera me hacía sentir mejor el saber que estaban ahí, conmigo.

- Queremos saber cómo va su último proyecto – dijo Reborn sin rodeos.

- ¿El sistema de Teletransportación de llamas? – preguntó Shoichi-kun

- Ya está completo, pero hay cosas que necesitan ser mejoradas- explicó Spanner.

-¿Creen que lo puedan mejorar para mañana? – preguntó Reborn.

- Es imposible – aseguró Spanner- El sistema de Tele transportación funciona, pero hay dos problemas esenciales que no logramos solucionar. En el futuro el sistema de tele transportación trabajaba con cualquier tipo de llamas sin importar si estaban mezcladas con otro tipo. Esto se debe a la incorporación de un convertidor de llamas que las generaliza en una sola fuente de poder. En este caso, el sistema de Teletransportación es como una caja arma normal y cualquiera, solo funcionará con un solo tipo de llama. Aunque, gracias a nuestro trabajo, el sistema de Teletransportación aceptará cualquier llama pura: Tormenta, Lluvia, Trueno, Sol, Nube, Niebla y Cielo. Es decir que una sola persona debe proveer los voltios fiama requeridos.

- Además al parecer los voltios fiama requeridos son el doble de lo que se requerían en el futuro- completó Shoichi-kun - Para el trabajo de un sistema, se piensa en un conjunto de componentes que necesitan una determinada cantidad de energía, la suma de estos es el total de energía que necesita el sistema para trabajar. Para reducir la cantidad de energía suministrada a un sistema se busca simplificar el proceso o aumentar su eficiencia. Por el momento no hemos podido hacer ninguna de las dos, suponemos que los avances y tecnología del futuro permitieron que estos obstáculos sean superados.

Era difícil de entender, pero de algo estaba seguro, esto sería difícil. La vez anterior los voltio fiama requeridos para transportarnos a todos era de cinco millones, era imposible pensar en una cantidad mayor, aún más sabiendo que la llama debe ser de un solo tipo…

- No hay problema, Tsuna proveerá de llamas al sistema de Teletransportación- dijo tranquilamente Reborn.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Y lo decía tan tranquilo! ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

- Es normal que el jefe tome la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus subordinados – dijo Reborn.

- Por ahora hay que concentrarnos en advertir a Yamamoto y Gokudera – dijo mi padre.

- Con respecto a eso, fue muy interesante tu manera de contactarnos Vongola – dijo entusiasmado Spanner.

- ¿Funcionó? – pregunté inseguro.

- Si, aunque nos tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar la manera de contactarlos sin ser detectados.

- Ya veo – dijo Reborn.

- Ahora que sé que funciona, necesito contactar a los demás, llamaré a Chrome para cubrir la presencia de las llamas – dije entusiasmado.

- Un momento – pidió Shoichi-kun- he estado estudiando la situación y tomando en cuenta que tenemos el sistema de Teletransportación de llamas, hay que analizar si es conveniente el ocultar la presencia de la llama.

- ¿¡Qué!?... Si no ocultamos la presencia de la llama, su posición sería descubierta. ¡Es muy peligroso!

- Si, pero nosotros conoceríamos su ubicación y podríamos utilizar eso para ir a rescatarlos sin inconvenientes y lo más pronto posible. Cabe la posibilidad de que nuestro enemigo ya conozca su ubicación aproximada y sea cuestión de tiempo para su ataque. En ese caso, será necesario conocer su ubicación exacta para ir en su auxilio.

- Aún así…

- Tsuna es tu decisión – aseguró Reborn – si ocultamos la presencia de las llamas, tardaremos en localizarlos y eventualmente los encontrarán. Ellos se encuentran en misiones confidenciales, generalmente ese tipo de misiones indican un gran nivel de peligro, toma en cuenta que es posible que Gokudera y Yamamoto no puedan comunicarse.

¿Qué debería hacer?...

Había la posibilidad de que Dervan ya supieran su localización, después de todo seguramente estuvieron planeado esto por un largo tiempo… Si no les advertía ahora, quién sabe cuándo podría descubrir donde se encontraban; tomando en cuenta que ellos probablemente no podrían comunicarse. El conflicto podría durar semanas y la tensión para todos sería demasiada. Si les advertía y dejaba al descubierto su posición, ellos estarían alertas y nosotros podríamos ir a su auxilio. El problema era si los atacaban antes de ir por ellos ¿Qué pasaría si al dejar descubierta su posición los atacaban?… ellos resistirían, se defenderían y los vencerían, dentro de poco tiempo los rescataría y todos estaríamos bien y a salvo. Debía confiar en ellos… Estaba decidido, era peligroso, pero simplemente no podíamos seguir en esta situación. Dos llamas aparecieron rápidamente en mis manos, reflejando mi voluntad, éstas habían cambiado. Ambas llamas eran más grandes en mis manos; su color ya no era naranja claro, sino más bien un anaranjado más profundo sin dejar de transmitir esa serenidad, como el color que se ve en un atardecer; sin embargo el aura blanca que la rodeaba permanecía y era cubierta por millones de destellos dorados.

- Confio en Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun. Iremos a rescatarlos lo antes posible, por el momento hay que alertarlos.

- Bien – aceptó Reborn – avísales que están en peligro de ser atacados y que pronto iremos a ayudarlos, mientras tanto Spanner y Shoichi rastrearán tus llamas.

Yo asentí y me dediqué a transmitir el mensaje.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, soy Tsuna. La organización contra Vongola planea atacarlos, quédense donde están, pronto iremos a ayudarlos, mientras tanto resistan… confió en que se mantendrán a salvo"

Las dos llamas salieron disparadas fuera de mi habitación con mucha mayor velocidad que la vez anterior.

- Las estamos rastreando – comunicó Spanner.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba ansioso por saber donde estaban, pero esa ansiedad se vio aplacada por una temblorosa voz…

– ¿Cómo… lo hiciste?... – preguntó mi padre sin querer en voz alta, atónito.

- Veo que tu llama ha cambiado – observó Reborn.

- Eh… si…- no sabía exactamente cómo explicárselos – lo que sucede es que antes de llegar a casa… bueno Primo apareció… - Esta vez tanto mi padre como Reborn parecían muy sorprendidos – y… platicamos por unos minutos, luego mi llama se volvió de este tamaño y color.

- Ya veo - Reborn ahora había recuperado la compostura, pero mi Padre aún estaba pasmado.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo sabrán su posición?- preguntó Reborn a Shoichi-kun y Spanner.

- En unos segundos – respondió Spanner.

- De acuerdo – dijo Reborn, pero mi padre seguía muy serio, al parecer el conocimiento del incremento de mi llama lo afecto de alguna manera, me pregunto si él sabe algo que yo no.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Hay algo mal con la llama?-pregunté

Mi padre reaccionó y solo sonrió divertido.

- Nada malo, lo descubrirás a su tiempo – respondió ya tranquilamente

- ¡Ya llegaron! – avisó Shoichi-kun.

Yo suspiré con gran alivio, ambos ya conocían la situación, y podían tomar precauciones mientras íbamos para ayudarlos.

- Ambas llamas llegaron a su destino. Una llama cayó en el desierto de Egipto y la otra en Nueva York donde se detectó una llama tipo lluvia.

¡¿Llama de tipo lluvia!? Seguramente era Yamamoto… Yamamoto se encontraba en Nueva York y seguramente Gokudera-kun en el desierto de Egipto.

- Perfecto – dije animado, ya sabíamos sus posiciones y podíamos ir a ayudarlos.

- Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun deberían estar bien, por el momento… – aseguró Shoichi-kun – ahora debemos organizarnos para ir en su auxilio, lo antes posible.

- Tsuna, tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer con tu mamá mientras estamos lejos – dijo mi padre – hay que mantenerla a salvo.

La corriente de pensamientos y sentimientos fue interrumpida violentamente. Por unos segundos me quedé en shock, había estado tan preocupado por la seguridad de Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun que me olvidé por completo de mamá... Cuando Dervan se entere que no pienso entregarles los anillos, no solo los muchachos estarán en peligro si no también mi mamá, las chicas, los niños, todos…

- No se preocupen – aseguró Reborn – llevaremos a mamá y a los demás con nosotros, así estaremos más tranquilos.

- ¡Pero se darán cuenta! – exclamé.

- Les diremos que es un viaje de vacaciones estilo Vongola, a Italia – dijo divertido.

¡OTRA VEZ CON LAS MENTIRAS RIDÍCULAS!

- Estoy de acuerdo – comentó mi padre sonriendo.

- No puede ser – dije desanimado, nunca iban a terminar de decir este tipo de mentiras, todavía me asombraba que la gente las creyera.

- Vamos Hijo anímate, así tendremos unas vacaciones familiares – me animó.

- ¡No son vacaciones! – grité, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que tenían razón, teníamos que llevarlos a todos con nosotros, así estarían a salvo – Tienen razón – confesé, no podía dejar que los hirieran o los persiguieran como lo hicieron en el futuro - pero tenemos que llevar a todos… a mamá, las chicas, los niños… y no solo a ellos… también a la familia de Onii-san y Kyoko-chan, los padres de Haru, el padre de Yamamoto, y a Ken y Chikusa.

- No olvides que con cada persona los voltios fiama requeridos van a ser mayores – aseguró Shoichi-kun.

- No importa – dije tranquilamente – no puedo dejarlos aquí, solos - sonreí tranquilo al sentir que hacia lo correcto.

- Un jefe siempre vela por el bienestar de su familia, sin importar el sacrificio que esto implique– dijo Reborn con orgullo.

No importa lo que me cueste, no cometeré el error que se cometió en el futuro, por culpa de los descuidos de mi yo del futuro: el padre de Yamamoto fue asesinado, mis padres y la familia de Nono Vongola se encontraban desaparecidos, los padres de Haru y Kyoko-chan tuvieron que escapar, y todo fue por mi culpa… No voy a permitir que eso vuelva a suceder.

- Necesitaremos alguna especie de lugar donde puedan estar mientras son teletransportados y no se den cuenta de lo que está sucediendo – sugirió Shoichi-kun.

- Utilizaremos una carpa y las ilusiones de Chrome – dijo Reborn- les haremos creer que es un avión privado de Vongola.

¡¿QUÉ?!

- Funcionará perfectamente- aseguró mi padre- mientras tanto Shoichi y Spanner se dedicarán a poner en óptimas condiciones el sistema de Teletransportación.

- Estaremos listos mañana a medio día – indicó Spanner.

- ¿Medio día? – Shoichi-kun parecía preocupado, al parecer no sería nada sencillo y esta noche no dormiría… pero unos segundos después recuperó la compostura y se ajustó los lentes - está bien, lo tendremos listo mañana a medió día.

- Gracias, de verdad se los agradezco a ambos – no los quería presionar, pero no tenía otra opción.

- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros – respondieron ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Gracias, chicos…

- Vongola, necesito hacer una corrección a tus lentes, ¿Podrías venir mañana más temprano?

- Claro.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijeron despidiéndose.

- Si – dije asintiendo, mientras las pantallas se apagaban.

Miré el reloj que se encontraba colgado en mi pared, eran las diez de la noche y no era una hora prudente para llamar a los demás, pero no tenía otra opción más que avisarles para que se preparen y alisten a sus familiares.

- Podrías avisarle a mamá, yo me encargaré del resto- le pedí a mi padre.

- Si déjamelo a mí – respondió tranquilo mientras yo salía de mi habitación y me dirigía al teléfono que se encontraba en la sala.

Fue realmente mucha suerte el que dieran de alta a Onii-san justo esta noche. Así que disqué su número rápidamente.

- Buenas noches, hablan a la familia Sasagawa.

- Kyoko-chan soy Tsuna, disculpa por llamar a esta hora de la noche.

- Tsuna-kun, no te preocupes, hoy Haru se queda a dormir conmigo y estábamos charlando.

- Me alegro que estén juntas - era un alivio, así estaba seguro de que estaban a salvo y además las cosas serían mucho más simples - Onii-san salió del hospital ¿verdad?

- Así es – respondió alegremente.

- Podrías comunicarme con él.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó preocupada. Seguramente su intuición la alertaba.

- Eh… No…- tartamudeé - No te preocupes, quiero explicarle la situación a Onii-san para que se preparen.

- Bien, te comunicaré – dijo con un dejo de preocupación.

- ¡Sawada!- gritó a todo pulmón, tanto que tuve que alejar el auricular de mi oído.

- Onii-san… - susurré, casi lagrimeado por el dolor de oído que me causó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó

- Tenemos que reunirnos. La situación ha empeorado, hoy recibí una carta de la organización contra Vongola, dijeron que era momento de atacar a Vongola y también quieren que les entregue los anillos Vongola.

- ¡QUÉ! – Gritó fuertemente provocando que tuviera que alejar el auricular. Una vez más.

- Decidimos reunirnos en el cuartel general de Vongola, para eso tenemos que ir por Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto. Shoichi-kun y Spanner nos ayudaran con el sistema de tele transportación de llamas.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó confundido.

¡No puede ser! ¡No se acuerda!

- Eh… No importa… - dije nervioso, no tenía tiempo de explicarle – Lo importante es que decidimos que llevaremos a tu familia y también a la familia de Haru y Yamamoto, no quiero que les pase algo malo mientras estamos lejos.

- Pero es muy peligroso – protestó.

- Es más peligroso dejarlos aquí sin ninguna protección, si los llevamos con nosotros podremos protegerlos – expliqué.

- Entiendo, pero ¿Qué les diremos?

- Que es un viaje estilo Vongola – expliqué apenado.

- ¡Me parece excelente! ¡AL EXTREMO! – no puedo creerlo ¡le parece buena idea!

- Mañana nos encontraremos todos en el templo de Namimori a medio día, por favor avísales a Kyoko-chan y a Haru la situación, y pídele a Haru que le avise a su familia también.

- De acuerdo Sawada.

- Gracias Onii-san, nos vemos mañana.

- Si, hasta mañana.

Colgó el teléfono y esta vez me dirigí al cuarto de Bianchi y Chrome, les expliqué la situación y le pedí a Chrome que avisara a Ken y Chikusa, también les pedí que se alistaran y me ayudaran a alistar a los niños y a Colonnello. El único que faltaba era el Padre de Yamamoto, yo me encargaría de avisarle personalmente mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me encontré con Reborn ya dormido, así que me cambié de ropa y me senté en la orilla de mi cama.

Hace dos días todo estaba en calma, pero simplemente era la calma que precedía a la tormenta… Vongola, las familias enemigas, el ser jefe de la familia… no sabía a cuál tenerle más miedo. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de mis labios y la burbuja de Reborn se rompió provocando que se despertara automáticamente.

- Tsuna, espero que entiendas que al ir al cuartel general de Vongola las circunstancias te obligarán a cambiar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No importa, por ahora duerme – la burbuja volvió a crecer y… - chopin… chopin…

- ¿Reborn? ¡¿Reborn?!... Por Dios, no tiene ninguna consideración conmigo…

Me tiré en la cama y caí como un saco de plomo. Estaba cansado, mi cuerpo seguía adolorido por los entrenamientos del mes, pero mi cansancio también era mental y emocional.

"Espero que entiendas que ir al cuartel general de Vongola las circunstancias te obligaran a cambiar."

A que se refería… ¿Cambiar de opinión?... ¿Sobre qué? ¿Cambiar de decisión con respecto a convertirme en el jefe de Vongola? Tal vez…

Los muchachos decidieron unirse a Vongola y con el paso del tiempo se alejaron más y más… Ahora ellos estaban en peligro y yo necesitaba estar a su lado, para luchar junto a ellos. Seguramente ellos estaban tratando de sobrevivir y ese pensamiento soplaba una gélida brisa que congelaba mi pecho.

Quería pedir ayuda, pero por el momento todo estaba en mis manos ¡Maldición!

Sí, sabía lo que me esperaba al ir al cuartel general de Vongola, por lo menos lo intuía… No habría vuelta atrás, mañana quemaría los puentes que me traerían de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a mi vida normal… pero, la verdad… la verdad, era que mis esperanzas de tener una vida normal estaban destrozadas, jamás lo lograría, nunca podría romper los lazos que me unían a Vongola. Y si era así ¿Por qué no podía simplemente CONVERTIRME EN EL JEFE DE VONGOLA?... oh, ya lo recuerdo, me parecía incorrecto…

Me empeñaba en ir a contracorriente aún siendo el Décimo Vongola...

Mis ideales cada vez parecían más desencajados de la realidad. Pero para ayudar a mis amigos, cada vez parecía más evidente el hecho de que tenía que convertirme en el jefe de Vongola. Estaba bailando sobre una cuerda, meciéndome de un lado para el otro, meciéndome entre protegerlos y lo correcto. La pregunta era cuánto tiempo más podría seguir jugando, cuánto tiempo más podría mantener el equilibrio. Pero lo cierto, era que no me importaba nada más que su seguridad… podría hacerlo todo, sería lo que hiciera falta, solo para protegerlos. Por encima de todo, no quería fallarles…

Aún así… No me agradaba la idea de convertirme en el Jefe de Vongola, todo está mal allí. Quisiera seguir mis ideales y pelear solo por mis amigos. Quisiera seguir luchando por lo que yo creía y seguir caminando a contracorriente. No quería rendirme... Aunque en estos momentos, lo que pensará o lo que quisiera ya no tenían mucha importancia, porque ya había aceptado convertirme oficialmente en el jefe de Vongola, lo había hecho en frente de Primo y no podía negar ese hecho… Si tan solo la Vongola de ayer fuera la de hoy…

Por la mañana me desperté sin la ayuda de Reborn. Desayuné junto a los demás que estaban muy emocionados por las supuestas vacaciones estilo Vongola, todos ya habían alistado sus maletas, e incluso habían conseguido una guía turística de Italia, todos estaban felices excepto los que realmente sabíamos las razones de este viaje y a que peligros nos estábamos sometiendo.

Alisté una pequeña mochila, con las cosas que necesitaría, cosas que no había utilizado desde la pelea con Byakuran: mis guantes, las píldoras, mis lentes de contacto, los auriculares, y mí preciado amuleto hecho por Kyoko-chan y los demás. Pero al parecer tenía un problema con la ropa, las prendas que fueron tejidas con el hilo de Leon, ahora me quedaban pequeñas, no me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de lo mucho que había crecido en estos últimos años.

Cerré la pequeña mochila y me dirigí a la casa de Yamamoto, esquivando el entrenamiento matutino de los últimos años. Cuando llegué, escuché sonidos provenientes del dojo y ahí fue donde encontré al padre de Yamamoto entrenando con una espada de práctica.

- Disculpe – llamé para que me prestara atención.

El se distrajo por un momento y su mirada se posó en mí.

- Tsuna – dijo sorprendido.

- Muy buen día, perdone por haberlo interrumpido.

- No te preocupes, pasa.

- Gracias – dije y entré torpemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

No sabía por dónde empezar, yo no era bueno mintiendo y de hecho odiaba hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

- Ayer por la noche me llegaron invitaciones para todos nosotros a un viaje de vacaciones estilo Vongola, a Italia.

- Estilo Vongola – repitió sorprendido, y luego su expresión cambió a una más seria – ya veo, es la compañía para la que trabaja Yamamoto.

- Eh… si – dije inseguro, no sabía que tenía conocimiento de Vongola. No tenía idea de lo que Yamamoto le había dicho a su padre para que lo dejara marcharse.

- Ya veo, por supuesto que iré.

- El problema es que las invitaciones me llegaron muy tarde y no pude avisarle antes, debe estar listo hoy a medio día, en el templo de Namimori.

- ¿En el templo de Namimori?

- Si, hay un Avión privado de Vongola que nos recogerá – no entendía como Reborn, Onii-san y mi padre mentían tan fácilmente, ¡yo mismo no me lo creería!

- ¿Ahí?- preguntó confundido y yo me puse más nervioso pero luego para mi sorpresa solo sonrió – No te preocupes, estaré ahí a medio día, no necesito que me des más detalles.

Su respuesta me dejó realmente inquieto, pero no tenía mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, en ese caso me marcho y lo espero a medio día en el templo de Namimori.

- Si – respondió – Tsuna gracias por cuidar siempre de Yamamoto.

- Se equivoca, Yamamoto es el que siempre cuida de mí – respondí sinceramente.

El solo asintió.

- Nos vemos allá.

- Si, hasta luego – me despedí y salí de ahí corriendo, no tenía tiempo que perder, todavía tenía que ir a comprar los dulces de Lambo e I-Pin y llegar antes que todos al templo de Namimori.

Me dirigí trotando hacia la tienda y en pocos segundos llegué, sin darme cuenta en los últimos años mi velocidad había incrementado. Cuando llegué a la pintoresca pastelería, me acerqué al mostrador para pedir lo que necesitaba y ahí fue donde…

- ¡Tsuna-san! – exclamó.

- ¡Haru!

Me sorprendió mucho el encontrármela, pedí lo que estaba necesitando para los niños y me quedé junto a Haru para comer un pastelillo, como ella me lo pidió... Ella estaba muy feliz, hablaba mucho de cuan emocionada estaba por visitar Italia, también estaba alegre por la pijamada que tuvieron con Kyoko-chan ayer por la noche y me contó de sus planes para los diseños de sus nuevos trajes. No entendí la mayor parte de la charla, ella hablaba muy rápido y sus comentarios generalmente eran muy extraños. Su sonrisa era amplia, su tono de voz alegre, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban gran tristeza. En las peores situaciones, cuando estaba realmente triste, Haru solía sonreír…

- ¿Verdad que esta delicioso? – preguntó entusiasmada al llevar un bocado más del pastel que tenía en frente.

- Si.

La observe cuidadosamente, tratando de entender... Ella me miró y lo supo, fue entonces cuando la máscara de felicidad cayó. Suspiró rendida y su rostro se tornó frió.

- Tsuna-san…- me llamó.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le pregunté preocupado por ella. Realmente lo estaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Dime la verdad – demandó – ¿mis padres también están en peligro?…

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Sus padres…

- ¿Qué es lo que te contó Onii-san?

- Dijo que la organización contra Vongola había decidido atacar y que necesitábamos llevarnos a nuestras familias al cuartel general de Vongola.

Su voz era meramente un murmullo que con dificultad lograba distinguir, su rostro cabizbajo y su mirada perdida y sombría… Estaba aterrada. El dolor y la tristeza que le estaba causando eran demasiado grandes.

- Ya veo… – intenté decir nervioso. Onii-san les había dado la información necesaria, seguramente para no preocuparlas más, pero no lo había hecho con mucha delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a nuestras familias?, dímelo, por favor.

Yo asentí.

- Es la verdad, tenemos que ir al cuartel general de Vongola, ahí podremos defendernos y atacar con mayor facilidad – dije serenamente, no quería alterarla, pero quería ser sincero con ella – Se supone que nuestras familias no están en peligro, pero si se quedaran aquí probablemente serian blancos fáciles para el enemigo… por eso decidí llevarlos a todos, para que no pasara lo que pasó en el futuro.

Su rostro se perturbó y quedó muda, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho por su sufrimiento, pero decidí continuar.

- Haru, yo sé que tus padres tuvieron que salir huyendo de su hogar, no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder – le aseguré – no volverán a estar en peligro, yo los protegeré, Haru.

- Tsuna-san… – susurró, su mirada estaba fija en la mía y su boca ligeramente abierta.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte – la animé – solo tómalo como unas vacaciones con todos, yo me encargare del resto ¿Está bien?

- Tsuna-san… – susurró una vez más, pero está vez unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron rápidamente su rostro.

- ¡No llores! – exclamé nervioso.

- ¡Tsuna-san! – Sus lágrimas ahora resbalaban por su rostro ferozmente - ¡Gracias! – exclamó y se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

Yo me quedé atónito, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de que Haru se sienta un poco mejor. Sus brazos me sostenían con fuerza, mientras sus sollozos incrementaban y luego disminuían con el pasar del tiempo, después de un tiempo se calmó por completo y se separó de mí para secar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunté

- Si – dijo simplemente y ahora con una enorme sonrisa – confió en Tsuna-san, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Yo solo sonreí juntó a ella, me hacía bien verla tranquila.

- ¿Ya avisaste a tus padres?

- Si, aunque al principio parecían confundidos, logré convencerlos – respondió divertida, no me quiero imaginar qué tipo de mentiras tubo que inventarse.

- Que bien – dije nervioso y luego me asusté - ¿Qué hora es?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero ágilmente vio el reloj en su muñeca.

- Son las once y diez.

- ¡¿Qué?! - no podía creerlo, debía apresurarme a llegar, me paré de mi asiento violentamente - Lo siento Haru, pero quedé con Spanner en llegar antes que todos, me voy.

- ¡Pero tu pastel! – reclamó.

- ¡No importa! – le dije mientras me disponía a salir de la tienda- ¡te espero allá!

¿Cómo era posible que se me hiciera tan tarde?, si hoy como nunca madrugué, y no hice casi nada, ¡no podía llegar tarde! Aceleré mi paso dispuesto a llegar rápido y en unos minutos llegué al templo de Namimori. Tomé un poco de aire que me estaba haciendo falta y me di cuenta que me encontraba sediento.

- Toma – gritó Reborn y una botella de agua cayó en mi cabeza.

- ¡Reborn! – Grité enojado.

- Llegas tarde – reprochó.

- Si, me distraje por unos minutos con Haru.

Mi mirada pronto se dirigió a una carpa bastante grande, a los pies de esta estaban Shoichi-kun y Spanner, ambos trabajando con sus ordenadores. Spanner trabajaba con su paleta de dulce en la boca y con Mini Mosca a su lado. Pero… Shoichi-kun lucia terriblemente cansado, su espalda arqueada y su mirada perdida, aún así de alguna manera, por algunos segundos desvió su mirada de su ordenador hacia mí y detuvo su trabajo por completo.

- ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! – saludo alegremente.

- Buenos días, perdonen por llegar tarde.

- ¿Ah?... Vongola, que bueno que llegaste – dijo tranquilamente Spanner al levantar la vista - entrégame los lentes de contacto y los auriculares.

- Aquí están – se los entregué.

- Le instalaré un nuevo programa para que puedas medir la cantidad de voltios fiama que estás depositando en el sistema de Teletransportación y así ahorres energía.

- Eso es excelente.

- Tardaré 15 minutos- avisó y sin perder tiempo entregó los instrumentos a Mini Mosca.

- Mientras tanto, puedes ayudar dentro de la carpa – sugirió Shoichi-kun amablemente.

¿Dentro la carpa?

Dejé a Spanner y Shoichi-kun trabajando tranquilos, y me dirigí dentro la carpa. Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Bianchi, Futa, I-pin, Lambo, Colonnello, Ken, Chikusa y Chrome poniendo en orden las maletas y preparando bocadillos y comida para el viaje.

- ¡Tsuna-san! – dijo I-pin al verme.

- ¡Tsuna! – gritó Lambo e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mí.

- Lambo, I pin, les traje los dulces que me pidieron - agarré mi mochila y saqué el gran paquete que tenía para ellos.

- ¡Genial! – gritaron ambos muy entusiasmados y corrieron a una esquina de la carpa para comenzar a comer el gran banquete de dulces que les había preparado.

- ¡No coman demasiados! – les advertí.

- Tsuna – llamó Bianchi, que se encontraba preparando bocadillos - ¿Quieres probar mi especial? – invitó mientras mostraba un montón de pequeños pastelillos… me acerqué un poco más para observarlos mejor y un aroma horrible se desprendió de ellos, su color se volvió muy sospechoso y le salió un pequeño gusanito.

¡POISSON COOKING!

- No gracias, estoy satisfecho desde el desayuno – me excusé sumamente nervioso, lo último que necesitaba era que me envenenaran.

- Bueno – dijo y siguió trabajando.

- Tsuna – llamó Reborn – que te parece como está quedando todo.

Estaba a punto de decir que todo lucía bien pero de pronto la imagen cambio delante mis ojos y me encontraba en el interior de un lujoso avión. Los asientos parecían de primera clase, la decoración un mezcla de cuero con terciopelo rojo, estampado con el escudo de Vongola, había grandes pantallas para ver televisión y el resto de los muchachos se encontraban con uniforme como si fueran las azafatas.

Luego la carpa apareció delante mis ojos una vez más.

- ¡Es increíble! – Exclamé honestamente – Chrome eres fantástica.

- No es nada – expresó tímidamente.

- ¡Lambo ese es mío! – grito I-pin, me di la vuelta para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, y como de costumbre Lambo e I-Pin se estaban peleando por uno de los dulces que les compré.

- No, esté Dulce es mío – jaló el dulce.

- ¡Es mío Lambo! – gritó enojada.

- ¡Es mío! – gritó Lambo y jaló el dulce con tal fuerza que I-pin fue disparada a la mesa de bocadillos donde Bianchi estaba trabajando.

I-pin estaba en la mesita llena de comida por todo el rostro y de pronto ¡el contador Pinzu apareció en su frente!

9…

¡Tengo que desasearme de ella!

8…

Pero, ¡¿cómo?!…

7…

Agarré el carrito de los bocadillos junto a I-pin y lo saqué fuera de la carpa.

6…

¡Aún está muy cerca de los demás!

5…

¡¿Por dónde?!, ¡dónde!

4…

¡Ya sé!…

3…

Dirigí el carrito a las gradas para llegar al templo.

2…

Con toda la fuerza que tenía, le tiré escaleras abajo.

1…

Pude ver una gran explosión. ¡!

- ¡Oh! ¡No! Mis bocadillos – exclamó Bianchi.

Esto era algo bueno, al alejar a I-Pin también me había deshecho de los bocadillos de Bianchi, así no estaría preocupado con que los demás mueran de envenenamiento.

- Es una pena – dije hipócritamente.

- Iré por ella – Bianchi fue a buscar a I-pin que en estos momentos seguro ya se encontraba bien…

Suspiré aliviado, hoy sería un día agitado…

- ¡Sawada! - gritó Onii-san. Yo enfoqué mi vista en él que se encontraba junto a Kyoko-chan, Haru y sus padres, también venía con ellos el padre de Yamamoto y mis padres, realmente eran muchas personas.

- ¡Onii-san!...

- ¿Qué fue ese gran ruido? – preguntó la madre de Haru.

- Eh… - ¿qué se supone que les iba a decir?

- Seguramente fueron fuegos artificiales por alguna oferta – respondió mi madre, ¡No puedo creer que siga creyendo esas mentiras!

- Ciaossu – Saludo Reborn vestido de un piloto – pasen por favor y acomódense en el lujoso avión privado de Vongola, hoy son los invitados de honor, les habla su capitán Smith.

¡NO ES CIERTO!

- ¡Oh!, esto es muy lujoso.

- Es demasiado grande.

- ¿Como pudo aterrizar en el templo de Namimori?

- Pasen, por favor – dijo Futa, con su respectivo uniforme- el día de hoy nosotros los atenderemos.

Pronto todos comenzaron a abordar el gran avión, producto de las ilusiones de Chrome. Todos estaban muy asombrados, incluso los que sabíamos que esto era una simple ilusión. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, porque al ingreso les pidieron sus pasaportes y luego dejaban sus maletas en un sector especial donde Ken y Chikusa las acomodaban.

Entré al avión junto al resto de los padres y una vez más a la lujosa cabina, todos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y pronto Futa fue a ofrecerles comida, bebidas y la película que quisieran ver. Fue divertido el presenciar todo el espectáculo pero luego un grito de Kyoko-chan y Haru me congeló el alma.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ellas fueron a ayudar a Bianchi – informó Reborn.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Onii-san y ambos salimos corriendo sin que el resto se diera cuenta, bajamos las escaleras a zancadas y pronto nos encontramos con I-Pin y Bianchi tratando de proteger a Kyoko-chan y Haru que se encontraban en el suelo, abrazadas y aterrorizadas. Tratando de protegerlas de un batallón de personas enviadas por las familias enemigas.

- ¡KYOKO! – gritó Onii-san desesperado.

- ¡Oni-chan! ¡Estoy bien!

- ¡Déjenlas! – Grité – ellas no tienen nada que ver.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, creímos que usted entendía las condiciones impuestas para no lastimar a su familia – dijo uno de ello – vinimos a recoger lo acordado.

- No les daré los anillos Vongola, si es lo que piensan – advertí.

- Pues creo que nuestro Jefe tiene un problema con eso.

No tenía opción, esto no acabaría bien… Saqué aquellos gustes con el número 27 en ellos y me los coloqué para luego tomar rápidamente dos píldoras y entrar por primera vez, después de tres años, en modo híper última voluntad.

- No me importan los problemas de tu Jefe – avisé desafiante, mientras hacía presentes mis llamas en ambos puños...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, y pues si es así, espero que comenten, eso en verdad me ayuda mucho. Aquí se vale todo, desde comentarios, sugerencias, hasta críticas y simples saludos. Jeje, antes de irme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me estubieron apoyando desde que la historia ha sido publicada, en verdad muchas gracias es por ustedes que puedo seguir trabajando. ¡No se olviden de comentar!

Bye,bye.


	5. Objetivo 4 : Desesperación

Mi cuerpo, mis sentidos e intuición estaban más agudos que nunca. Podía sentir hasta el mínimo movimiento en todo el área… podía ver el sudor de mis enemigos a lo lejos, sentía el viento bailar alrededor de las rígidas Bianchi e I-pin, veía la tierra rodear delicadamente a las temblorosas Kyoko-chan y Haru y escuchaba el crujir del fuego en mi alrededor. En una fracción de segundo podría ponerme delante de ellas y en otra fracción de segundo podría derrotarlos a todos. Mi intuición también me decía que de los ocho enemigos siete estaban paralizados por el miedo... Este era el poder de la súper intuición, el poder del modo híper última voluntad… el mismo que no había utilizado en tres años…

**Objetivo IV: Desesperación.  
**

Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero a lo que recordaba solía sentirlo. ¿Sería por el entrenamiento de Reborn?, probablemente…

- ¡Sawada! – me llamó Onii-san, con sus guantes en llamas amarillas listo para luchar.

Yo asentí y pronto me puse delante de Kyoko-can y Haru, mientras Onii-san se colocaba al lado de Bianchi e I-Pin.

- ¿Están bien? – les pregunté.

- Si – respondieron al unísono.

- Veo que su plan no es muy pacífico.

- No, si se meten con mis amigos.

- Soy el líder del grupo de espionaje. Sé lo que intentan. No dejaré que se escapen.

El hombre sonrió y prendió una llama de tipo nube en su anillo para luego abrir una caja, de la cual salió una gran lanza, esa lanza se volvió en dos y luego en cuatro, en pocos minutos aquella lanza ya no era más, sino más bien un sinfín de armas que cubrían por completo el cielo. Pronto cada una de las lanzas fue lanzada hacia nosotros para simular una lluvia de metal. Era increíble su poder, al principio uno pensaría que eran simples ilusiones, pero no lo eran…

- Quédense atrás – ordené, mientras desplegaba rápidamente un escudo de llamas que no permitió que ninguna de las lanzas los hiriera, derritiéndolas hasta hacerlas casi cenizas.

- Veo que sus habilidades no han sido sobreestimadas – aseguró.

- Aun no has visto nada – aseguré – Onii-san, encárgate de protegerlas – ordené y me impulsé hacia ellos con tal rapidez que ni siquiera me vieron venir. Derribé a siete de ellos en un segundo logrando que perdieran la conciencia, restando solo el líder que me miraba con incredulidad.

- Te vigilé por tres años… por tres malditos años y tan solo eras un perdedor y ahora… ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

Su rostro estaba perturbado y había algo en el que no me agradaba, en su mirada había resentimiento, odio tal vez, hacia mí… Pero ¿Por qué?...

- ¡Aún si me matas aquí, vendrás millones detrás de ti! y ¡Caerás! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Esto no se acabará!

Mi mirada se desvió por unos segundos y vi a otro enemigo que llegaba con velocidad, gracias a Dios fue ágilmente derrotado por Onii-san. La mirada y expresión de ese sujeto me confundieron, pero no tenía tiempo para esto. Me acerqué a él y mi puño se vio detenido por su lanza, yo la desvié y me impulsé con llamas para darle un golpe en el cuello e inmovilizarlo. No perdí tiempo y volví de inmediato con los demás, con la sensación latente de que esto aún no había terminado. Mis sentidos estaban alertas y la presencia de enemigos en el ambiente me inquietaba.

- Volvamos, ¡Rápido! ¡tenemos que irnos!

- ¡Sí! - respondieron

Corrimos violentamente de vuelta y me dirigí directamente hacia Spanner.

- Tsuna – dijo Reborn al verme.

- Nos enfrentamos con ocho personas de la organización contra Vongola – informó Onii-san - siete de ellos no estaban adiestrados en combate, supongo que simplemente eran espías que estaban cerca y se vieron obligados a pelear.

- No es todo – continué – vendrán más, debemos irnos.

- Muy bien – dijo Shoichi-kun rápidamente - Primero nos dirigiremos a Nueva York donde se encuentra Yamamoto, hemos calculado los voltio fiama requeridos y en esta oportunidad son de cuarenta y cuatro millones de Voltios fiama.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, los Voltio fiama requeridos eran demasiados…

- Eso es imposible – protestó Haru.

- ¿Por qué son tantos? – preguntó Kyoko-chan.

- El lugar es bastante distanciado y las personas que estamos tele transportando son demasiados, todo esto se lo explicamos a Tsuna, pero él insistió en que tenía que llevarlos a todos.

- Tsuna… – susurraron Kyoko-chan y Haru.

- ¡No se preocupen! – Dijo Onii-san – Yo, Tsuna y Lambo nos esforzaremos al máximo.

- Onii-san…

- No, las llamas deben ser de un solo tipo – explicó Spanner- en este caso solo utilizaremos las llamas de tipo Cielo.

- No puede ser – dijo Haru preocupada.

Yo mismo me encontraba aterrado por la inmensa cantidad de llamas que se necesitaban, era prácticamente imposible que yo solo proveyera esa cantidad de llamas. Pero no tenía otra opción y no había tiempo que perder.

– Lo lograré – dije decidido, no tenía otra opción, tenía que llevar a todos conmigo y rápido además debía buscar a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun – todos estaban en peligro, lo lograré. Shoichi-kun, Spanner, tenemos que irnos ¡ya!

- Bien – aceptó rápidamente Spanner - Ya están listos tus lentes de contacto – colócatelos.

- Bien – dije y me apresuré a ponérmelos al igual que los auriculares.

- Instale el nuevo programa, para iniciarlo debes decir "Operation Vongola Fly", este ya está programado directamente con el sistema de tele trasportación y te dirá cuantos voltios fiama debes proveer.

Yo solo asentí…

- "Operation Vongola Fly"

- Si, Jefe – respondió, y de pronto una gran máquina conformada de varios anillos blancos apareció en el cielo – recibiendo información del sistema de Tele transportación de llamas, escaneando estado físico.

Respiré profundamente para aclarar mi mente y concentrarme, tenía que lograrlo, no había nada que quisiera más que tenerlos a todos sanos y salvos… quería protegerlos y sacarlos de aquí para que no los pudieran lastimar.

- Se requiere 44 millones de voltios fiama, se recomienda utilizar X-Bunner.

- "Operación X"

- Si, jefe.

Coloqué mis manos en posición y comencé a liberar llamas suaves hacia atrás y a acumular llamas fuertes adelante, mientras el calibrador de llamas aparecía delante mis ojos. El aire a mi alrededor comenzó a alterarse formando un viento huracanado que impactaba contra mí. El incremento de mis llamas era veloz y rápidamente había llegado al tope máximo del calibrador de llamas, pero sabía que eso era tan solo una parte de las llamas que necesitaría, aumenté aún más mi llama, provocando mayor presión en mí, mientras aumentaba más las llamas me costaba aún más mantenerlas en control pero… lo lograría. Una corriente de fuego salió de mí, directamente al sistema de tele transportación.

- 7 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando – dijo la maquina - 14 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, 20 millones de Voltios Fiama e incrementando, 35 millones de Voltios Fiama e incrementando, 40 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, se recomienda ir disminuyendo la potencia.

Lo lograría, definitivamente lo lograría.

- 42 millones de voltios fiama e incrementado, 43.5 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, 44 millones de Voltio Fiama, se recomienda detener el suministro de llamas.

Detuve el suministro de llamas por completo y bajé mis brasos.

- 44.1 millones de voltios fiama completados exitosamente, iniciando proceso de Tele transportación, destino Nueva York.

La gran máquina conformada por varios anillos blancos brilló intensamente, provocando que un aura blanca nos inundara por completo, como una neblina que nos levantó en el aire… la sensación era muy extraña, el levitar en el sire provocaba una sensación vertiginosa. Miré detrás de mí y la carpa flotaba también, pero antes de marcharnos pude escuchar el sonido de una gran explosión, sin darme el tiempo de ver el desastre causado, inmediatamente nos azotó un fuerte viento y Kyoko-chan y Haru comenzaron a gritar, luego sin avisó fuimos azotados al suelo.

Por alguna razón no sentía dolor… Es cierto, todavía me encontraba en modo híper última voluntad.

Miré a mi alrededor y nos encontrábamos en la azotea de uno de los altos rascacielos de Nueva York, me fijé alrededor y sólo pude ver nubes mezcladas con una que otra azotea. El frio era intenso y el viento soplaba provocando un silbido entre los edificios.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunté inmediatamente preocupado por los demás.

Onii-san y Reborn ya estaban de pie y Spanner ya se encontraba trabajando.

- Si – respondieron Kyoko-chan y Haru.

- Eso creo – respondió Shoichi-kun mientras frotaba su brazo – pero me preocupa esa explosión. Supongo que si no nos marchábamos en ese instante, nos esperaba una emboscada.

- Si – dije dándole la razón.

- Yamamoto se encuentra a 5 kilómetros al este y al parecer tiene compañía - avisó Spanner sorpresivamente – son bastantes, tienes que darte prisa.

Por milésimas de segundo, su repentina información me impactó, pero enseguida recuperé la compostura.

- Volveré pronto.

Ubiqué el este y volé impulsado con las llamas más fuetes que tenía para llegar lo más pronto posible. El frío aire chocaba furiosamente con mi rostro intentando cortarlo, mientras el calor de mis llamas calentaba mis piernas. Yo solo buscaba desesperadamente cualquier señal de Yamamoto, pero solo veía rascacielos mezclados con neblina.

- Vongola – escuché decir por los auriculares - Yamamoto se encuentra a un kilometro de tu posición.

- De acuerdo – dije e incremente aún más el poder de la llamas, en pocos segundos pude ver a Yamamoto con Jiro y Kojiro y su espada, pero no estaba solo…

Una gran cantidad… aproximadamente unas 50 personas se encontraban en las azoteas de los edificios próximos o volando en el cielo cerca de él, pero también había aproximadamente la misma cantidad, herida por los alrededores. Pronto las llamas de tipo lluvia de Yamamoto inundaron por completo el cielo, creando una gran esfera donde todos los movimientos de los enemigos se aletargaban, su fuerza era increíble y su poder innegable, pero este era su límite… fue entonces cuando Yamamoto cayó rendido, lo que aprovechó uno de ellos, el cual lanzó un ataque directo de llamas tipo tormenta a Yamamoto y si no me apuraba este sin duda iba a ser su fin. Me lancé con todas mi fuerzas delante de Yamamoto, puse mis manos delante y entre en el estado neutro para congelar el ataque.

Una vez controlada la situación me di vuelta para ver a Yamamoto, él se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndose con dificultad, con la ayuda de su espada. Su vientre estaba sangrando, al igual que su pierna, eran heridas profundas, la sangre era demasiada...

- Tsuna… sabía que llegarías pronto, te esperaba… ansiosamente – dijo casi en un susurro. Jiro y Kojiro desaparecieron al igual que el poder de su espada, y al fin Yamamoto cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Mi corazón se oprimió con el dolor de ver a mi amigo en esas condiciones, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, así que me obligué a recuperar la compostura.

- Natsu – infundí una cantidad de llamas en el anillo de Natsu y él apareció delante de mí, como un gran león que hizo vibrar sus alrededores con su rugido - cuida de Yamamoto mientras yo me encargo del resto – ordené, Natsu solo rugió en respuesta y se colocó encima de Yamamoto protectoramente.

- Con que el cobarde Vongola Décimo se dignó a aparecer – dijo un desagradable hombre que volaba con llamas tipo tormenta, el mismo que había lanzado el anterior ataque. Parecía ser el líder de los demás y llevaba una gran bazuca en los hombros – tu amigo es bastante fuerte, debo admitirlo, nos entretuvo por casi dos horas, como verás muchos de mis hombres fueron derrotados por su espada, pero al final no pudo hacer absolutamente nada - comenzó a reír maliciosamente y a los pocos segundos todos los demás rieron junto a él.

Me fijé alrededor y verdaderamente todos los hombres que había visto antes habían sido heridos por la espada de Yamamoto.

- Estaba aburrido, así que decidí jugar con tu querido Guardián de la lluvia, pero ya me cansé y no pienso seguir jugando, ¡acabaré contigo ahora mismo! – avisó mientras una gran cantidad de llamas se concentraba en su bazuca… - ¿No piensas escapar? – se burló.

- No – respondí sencillamente, mientras colocaba mis manos en posición una sobre otra formando un pequeño rombo, una mano en dirección a él y la otra hacia mí. Me concentré en llegar al punto cero, mis llamas comenzaron a parpadear mientras yo variaba de estado positivo a negativo esperando su ataque.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!, o ¡¿no eres tan cobarde?!, no importa cuál de las dos eres, ¡morirás ahora mismo!

Fue cuando liberó su ataque y yo entré en el punto cero avanzados, dejándome inerte, luego concentré el poder de las llamas tipo tormenta haciéndolas poco a poco mías, hasta desaparecerlas por completo, entonces sentí que mis llamas habían incrementado un poco.

- ¿Qué clase de persona eres?... nunca nadie había sobrevivido a ese ataque, y tú estás si ningún rasguño – dijo sin entender - ¡qué están esperando! – Gritó desesperado a los demás– ¡Ataquen!

Sus miradas fijas en mis movimientos, el mínimo movimiento mío provocaba la tensión de todos sus cuerpos. Estaban asustados… pero, su orgullo hizo que pronto comenzaran a movilizarse para atacarme. Miré a mis espaldas y vi la sangre de Yamamoto lentamente cubrir el suelo…

No tenía otra opción…

- "Operación X"

- Si, Jefe.

El calibrador apareció delante mis ojos y rápidamente llegué a treinta mil voltios fiama, las aproximadamente 50 personas se avecinaban a gran velocidad, mientras yo conseguía el equilibrio de ambas llamas.

- X-Bunner versión espiral.

Liberé las llamas concentradas que salieron con gran furia y velocidad, y comencé a girar sobre mi propio eje de manera que recibieran el ataque todos los que se encontraban a mí alrededor. Muchos de los agresores cayeron y quedaban tan solo unas diez personas incluido aquel hombre desagradable.

- Vaya, puedo decir que me has sorprendido, has derrotado a mis mejores hombres, pero te descuídate – dijo con tono burlesco.

Me di vuelta bruscamente en busca de Yamamoto, y me congelé… tres personas estaban listos para atacarlo y se dirigían a él a toda velocidad.

Enseguida un gran rugido se dejó escuchar y luego vi a tres personas cayendo al vacio petrificados.

- Natsu – susurré con gran alivio.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Qué clase de persona es! – gritó aterrorizado uno de los siete restantes.

- ¡Si no nos vamos, nos matará!- gritó otro.

- ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!- gritó el hombre desagradable y en pocos segundos, los pocos que quedaban se fueron, dejando a sus compañeros heridos.

Eran aproximadamente 100 personas las que se encontraban heridas en las azoteas de los rascacielos, era un número demasiado alto… me molestaba dejarlos sin ayuda médica, pero Yamamoto era mi prioridad. Además, quería tener fe en que cuando me fuera, aquellos siete vendrían con ayuda...

- Gracias, Natsu – él solo rugió en respuesta y desapareció.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Me dirigí hacia Yamamoto y comprobé que aunque eran débiles, los latidos de su corazón luchaban por seguir latiendo. Cargué su cuerpo debilitado en mi espalda y nos impulsé rápidamente fuera de ese lugar en dirección a los demás, con las llamas más poderosas que tenía.

- ¡Spanner! estoy en camino de vuelta, necesito que preparen una camilla y primeros auxilios, también dile a Onii-san que se preparé, ¡Yamamoto está en muy malas condiciones!

- Entiendo – escuché sencillamente.

Volaba a mayor velocidad, para que no le pasara nada a Yamamoto, pero podía sentir la calidez de su sangre en mi espalda. ¡Maldición debía apurarme! Me impulsé con mayor fuerza esta vez y en pocos segundos llegué donde estaban los demás. La camilla ya estaba lista, y yo me apresuré a colocarlo mientras dejaba el modo híper última voluntad y regresaba a la normalidad.

- ¡Onii-san! – grité desesperado al ver en tal mal estado a Yamamoto, la sangre bañaba por completo su cuerpo.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió - ¡Kangaryu! – llamó y su canguro apareció junto a su bisturí, pronto la gran llama del sol expulsada por Kangaryu envolvió el cuerpo de Yamamoto.

- Yamamoto, quédate conmigo, ¡YAMAMOTO! – grité con desesperación y me dejé caer al suelo.

Mi corazón latía con furia, mi mente se encontraba en blanco por el shock, mientras mi cuerpo entero temblaba, y escalofríos recorrían mi espina dorsal.

- Sawada… – me llamó tranquilamente Onii-san – no subestimes el poder del guardián del sol y el poder de la activación, Yamamoto estará bien – me aseguró tranquilamente.

El sentía una gran confianza con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo, lo podía sentir… es por esa razón que pude sentirme más tranquilo, gracias a la fe que tenía puesta en Onii-san.

- Tsuna… – llamó Haru con preocupación e inmediatamente mi atención se puso en las chicas, ambas estaban muy preocupadas.

- ¿Te encuentras herido? – preguntó Kyoko-chan.

Me concentré en mi mismo por unos segundos, y no sentía ninguna clase de dolor proveniente de una herida, traté de recordar la pelea y en ningún momento recibí un ataque del enemigo, luego me fijé en mi ropa y entendí su preocupación, mi camisa se encontraba empapada de sangre.

- Es la sangre de Yamamoto – expliqué con voz apagada.

- Deberías cambiarte – sugirió Reborn.

- Pero… - mi mirada se posó en el cuerpo de Yamamoto que aún se encontraba en las manos de Onii-san – no hasta ver a Yamamoto bien.

Reborn se calló, y toda mi concentración se dirigió a Yamamoto y a Onii-san que luchaban por la vida. Las llamas del sol cada vez aumentaban más su fuerza, potencia, y pureza. El poder que había obtenido Onii-san era esplendoroso…

Me quedé sentado en el suelo por los minutos más largos de mi vida, mi mente estaba totalmente sumida en la imagen frente a mis ojos y simplemente no pude moverme ni un milímetro, hasta que las llamas del sol comenzaron a disminuir, finalmente apagándose.

- Onii-san – susurré mientras el caminaba hacia mí y pronto sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- No te preocupes, Yamamoto se encuentra bien – dijo muy clamado – El ahora no corre riesgo alguno, lo que hay que hacer es limpiarlo y vendar las leves heridas que le restan.

Mi cuerpo se relajó por un momento y pude respirar tranquilamente el frio aire que me golpeaba y que me había hecho tanta falta, me levanté del suelo, y caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia Yamamoto, que se encontraba tendido en la camilla.

Observé detenidamente a Yamamoto, ahora su rostro parecía más tranquilo, no había rastro de dolor en él. Su respiración era tranquila, pero se veía firme en el subir y bajar de su pecho. De hecho parecía que estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente… un gran alivio pronto me inundó.

- Gracias, Onii-san – dije ahora desde el corazón, con toda la angustia ya olvidada.

- Deberías cambiarte de ropa, Kyoko y Haru están muy preocupadas por ti, yo me encargaré de Yamamoto junto a los demás – Onii-san era un persona muy impulsiva y explosiva pero no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado en estos años.

- Debes cambiarte de ropa, preparé una camisa con el hilo de Leon – dijo Reborn.

Me di vuelta para observar a las chicas, sus rostros aún parecían retratos del terror y posiblemente eso era por mi culpa.

- Necesito cambiarme, podrían mostrarme donde está el baño – dije tratando de tranquilizarlas, lo cual funcionó, porque rápidamente sus expresiones cambiaron.

- Es por aquí – dijo amablemente Haru conduciéndome al interior del avión, yo solo me dediqué a seguirlas.

Me dirigieron al baño, y me entregaron una botella de agua.

- Como esta es una ilusión el agua de este grifo no te limpiará, así que necesitaras de agua verdadera – explicó Kyoko-chan calmadamente y tal vez con algo de humor.

- Aquí tienes la camisa que tejió Leon y una toalla– dijo mientras me extendía ambas.

- Gracias.

- Si necesitas algo estaremos afuera – dijo Haru.

- Así es – afirmó Kyoko-chan.

Yo solo asentí y cerré la puerta del baño, me miré al espejo y vi mi rostro demacrado… seguramente ellas estaban muy preocupadas. Mi camisa se encontraba llena de sangre, comencé a desabotonarla y me la quité, tanto mi torso como mi espalda estaban aún llenas de sangre, Yamamoto había perdido demasiada… Tomé la botella de agua y la derramé en mi cuerpo quitando todo rastro de sangre, el agua era realmente fría y la necesitaba en gran cantidad. De alguna manera, poco a poco me fue tranquilizando el resbalar de las gotas por mi torso, el frio me adormecía y calmaba…

En poco tiempo estuve totalmente limpio y comencé a secarme para luego colocarme la nueva camisa.

Tomé un poco más del agua en mis manos y me lavé el rostro, necesitaba despertar del Shock en el que había estado. Si no hubiera llegado en ese preciso instante, Yamamoto hubiera… Suspiré, incapaz de terminar el pensamiento.

Tenía que asegurarme del bienestar de Yamamoto y luego apresúrame a ir donde se encuentra Gokudera-kun, él podría estar corriendo los mismos riesgos.

Abrí la puerta, dispuesto a ir donde se encontraba Yamamoto, y encontré a Haru y Kyoko-chan, ambas con ojos llorosos.

- Tsuna-kun – dijo sorprendida Kyoko-chan.

- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Haru mientras secaba rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro. Ambas ahora habían adoptado una expresión facial indolora.

- Sí, estoy mejor, ya no tienen porque preocuparse – las animé.

Ambas asintieron y yo me dirigí al exterior.

Yamamoto continuaba durmiendo, pero lucía mucho mejor, estaba vendado y al parecer sus leves heridas ya habían sido curadas. Onii-san estaba sentado con Reborn vestido de Doctor a su lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunté.

-Yamamoto necesita una transfusión de sangre, porque ha perdido mucha – explicó Shoichi-kun – y al parecer el único compatible es Ryohei.

- Ya veo…

- ¡No tengo miedo! ¡No le temo a las agujas! ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema! ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo!- gritaba Oni-san con todo su potencial.

- ¿Todo está bien? – pregunté.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó Onii-san.

- Si quieres yo puedo donar la sangre, Yamamoto y yo somos compatibles – terminé de explicar y por un segundo vi una mirada de esperanza en el rostro de Onii-san pero…

- Eso no es necesario – se burló Reborn mientras inyectaba la aguja en su brazo.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Se escuchó gritar tan fuerte que las alarmas de los autos alrededor comenzaron a sonar - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No estaba listo! – se quejó Onii-san lagrimeando.

- Detesto a los cobardes – explicó Reborn con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

Yo solo reí nerviosamente, era extraño ver a Onii-san asustado de esa manera.

- ¡Vongola!- escuché al otro lado del avión donde seguramente Spanner estaba trabajando. Miré una vez más a Yamamoto que aún se encontraba inconsciente y me dirigí hacia Spanner.

- Ya he calculado los voltios fiama requeridos para ir donde se encuentra Gokudera.

- Eso es perfecto tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible – indiqué desesperado.

- Los voltios fiama requeridos son 17 millones.

Era mucha energía, más que la anterior vez… me sentía agotado y acababa de luchar, realmente no sabía cuánto poder me quedaba, pero…

- Hagámoslo – dije decidido, Gokudera-kun podría estar en peligro – solo quiero saber si Yamamoto va a soportarlo.

- De acuerdo – Spanner tecleo su ordenador – Shoichi necesito que metan a Yamamoto en el avión y avisen a los demás que el sistema de Tele transportación será iniciado – terminó y se quedó callado por unos momentos.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, Yamamoto se encuentra en el interior de la nave, las ilusiones de Chrome lo ayudarán a resistir la tele transportación – es cierto, las ilusiones de Chrome se habían vuelto tan poderosas que ahora ella sustituía sus propios órganos con las ilusiones y si podía engañar su cuerpo, podía engañar al de Yamamoto.

- Bien – dije mientras me colocaba rápidamente los guantes y una vez más tomaba las dos píldoras.

Inmediatamente entre en modo Híper última voluntad…

- "Operation Vongola Fly"

- Si, feje – respondió y el sistema de Tele transportación apreció en el cielo – recibiendo información del sistema de Tele transportación de llamas, escaneando estado físico.

Me sentía bastante agotado, pero tenía una gran urgencia por encontrar a Gokudera-kun, solo en pensar que puede estar en los mismos peligros que estuvo Yamamoto...

- Se requiere 17 millones de voltios fiama, se recomienda utilizar X-Bunner.

Realmente no tenía otra opción…

- "Operación-X"

- Sí, Jefe.

En seguida el calibrador de llamas apareció delante mis ojos, y yo aumenté las llamas de forma rápida acumulándolas en mi mano derecha. Rápidamente llegué a los 10 millones de voltios fiama, me encontraba muy debilitado, pero fue cuando escuché el rugido de Natsu animándome, me concentré en aumentar mis llamas y con la ayuda de Natsu y la gran adrenalina que sentía pronto llegué a los 17 millones de Voltios fiama y las liberé…

- 17 millones de voltios fiama completados exitosamente, iniciando proceso de Tele transportación, destino, el desierto de Egipto.

Nuevamente un aura blanca me inundó, sentí un fuerte viento y luego fui azotado contra el suelo. Rápidamente me paré, con la adrenalina al máximo dispuesto a buscar a Gokudera-kun.

- ¡Décimo!- gritó

Me concentré para ver de dónde venía esa voz y enseguida me di cuenta que se encontraba sentado en la arena justo a un escaso metro de mi.

- Gokudera-kun, que alivio – dije e inmediatamente sentí mi cabeza estallar, un fuerte pitido en mis oídos y…

Al recuperar un poco la conciencia, pude sentir el calor de la arena alrededor de mi cuello y los gritos desesperados de Gokudera-kun, enseguida me volví a desmayar, ya aliviado de saber que él se encontraba sano y salvo.

.

.

.

Fin del cuarto capitulo, espero les haya agradado y si así fue, ya saben ¡comenten! xD Espero tengan un lindo fin de semana y un maravilloso mes bye,bye. ¡Ah!... antes de irme un especial saludo a Danival, sé lo mucho que quería ver a Yamamoto en escena, espero te haya gustado y no hayas sufrido... no quería hacer sufrir a Yamamoto fueron mis malevolas manos las que lo escribieron, no me culpes por favor xD bueno ahora si me voy, bye,bye.


	6. Objetivo 5: Decisiones

Mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que me sentía incapaz de moverlo o quizá mis fuerzas eran tan diminutas que no podían reunir la energía necesaria para mover ni un solo dedo. Me inundaba una sensación agobiante que no me permitía moverme. Mi mente estaba despierta pero al mismo tiempo aletargada… ¿Qué había pasado?... Intente recordar mientras me concentraba en mi respiración irregular. Estaba cansado… probablemente había exigido demasiado mi cuerpo…

**Objetivo 5: Decisiones.**

Tosí un poco para aliviar mis pulmones y con dificultad abrí mis ojos.

- ¡Décimo!

- ¡Tsuna!

Gritaron Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto con la angustia reflejada en el rostro.

- Muchachos, se encuentran bien – respondí con dificultad mientras intentaba incorporarme – que alivió… – dije honestamente con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro.

Había utilizado demasiada energía y aunque mi cuerpo me reprochaba el acto tan irresponsable, mi conciencia estaba feliz y tranquila porque ahora mis amigos estaban bien y a mi lado. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, sin embargo, me alegraba que todos estuvieran bien. Estaba en un cuarto que parecía una sala de Hospital, me encontraba en una camilla y con un paño húmedo en mi rostro. Las paredes eran blancas, al frente mío se encontraba un televisor y a mi lado había tres camillas.

- ¡Décimo!, no se esfuerce por favor.

- No te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor- mentí.

- Eres un hombre increíble, pero sería bueno que descanses – sugirió Yamamoto.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

- Dentro la ilusión de Chrome.

Ya veo, aun permanecíamos dentro la carpa, ¡era increíble las cosas que Chrome podía hacer! Cada detalle… las flores que se encontraban a mi lado emitían ese olor característico, el televisor al frente mío con películas de imágenes cambiantes, las sensaciones de estar reposando en una camilla. Todo era tan real… pero sabía que no podía asegurar cuanto de lo que me rodeaba era mentira y cuanto era verdad. Sus habilidades sin duda habían mejorado.

- ¡Todos deberían estar reposando! – Reprochó Shoichi-kun entrando de pronto a la sala – todos están en situaciones críticas.

- ¡Yo estoy bien! – reprochó Gokudera-kun.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡tienes un caso serio de deshidratación! – reclamó Shoichi-kun cabreado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – pregunté preocupado.

- No fue nada – dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa – Lo que sucede es que como nos dijiste que mantuviéramos nuestra posición… - Yamamoto no pudo terminar la frase y comenzó a reír - Gokudera al escucharlo se sentó donde se encontraba en ese momento y no se movió de ahí hasta que llegaste.

- Y como se encontraba en medio del desierto, obviamente se deshidrató – terminó de explicar Shoichi-kun.

- ¡Cállense idiotas! – reaccionó Gokudera-kun – Eran órdenes del Décimo, jamás las desobedecería.

- Lamento no haber llegado antes, Gokudera-kun – me disculpé.

- No tiene que disculparse Décimo, yo lo hubiera esperado una semana si hubiera sido necesario, se esforzó tanto por llegar rápido a mi auxilio que gastó todas sus fuerzas ¡Es mi culpa que este en esté estado! ¡Discúlpeme por favor! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Discúlpeme!

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. Intentando que dejara de golpearse.

- Esto no es tu culpa, tranquilo.

- ¡Ya les dije que tienen que descansar! – protestó una vez más Shoichi-kun.

- ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! – gritó Gokudera-kun

-¡Hayato!- exclamó Bianchi, entrando a nuestra habitación con intensiones de abrazar a…

- Hermana… - se escuchó un fuerte crujido de estómago y lo próximo que supe era que Gokudera-kun estaba rendido de dolor en su camilla.

- Pensé que te agradaría ver a tu hermana – comentó con una sádica sonrisa.

¡PUES PENSÓ MAL!

- Es bueno que descanses - dijo esta vez con mirada seria - tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse para las futuras batallas.

- Tú también Yamamoto, descansa por favor – añadió Shoichi-kun.

- Bien – aceptó Yamamoto.

Futuras batallas… Era natural esperar nuevas batallas porque había desafiado a la organización contra Vongola y ellos no se quedarían tranquilos. No me gusta pelear, pero tampoco me agradaría quedarme sin hacer nada. Hay momentos donde al tomar una decisión, no puedes escoger el mejor camino, porque simplemente no lo hay… una vez más estaba obligado a elegir… y yo… ya lo había decidido… detener a la organización contra Vongola.

Sin duda tendríamos que pelear en el futuro…

- ¿Cómo estás Yamamoto? – pregunté al girar mi rostro a la izquierda.

- Bien, todo fue gracias a ti y a Ryohei, gracias Tsuna.

- Me alegro que estés bien, por un momento pensé lo peor – dije sombríamente.

- Yo también - respondió tranquilamente – cuando me perforaron el estómago, pero al parecer no me quedará cicatriz – dijo ahora divertido, mientras me mostraba su abdomen ligeramente rojo.

Pronto su risa aligeró el ambiente y mi cuerpo se relajó aún más. Yamamoto sin duda era una persona especial. Con el cerca, todo parecía mucho más esperanzador y era muy reconfortante. Yamamoto era el guardián de la lluvia, la lluvia bendita que limpiaba la sangre después de una batalla, la lluvia que calmaba los conflictos… no me agradaba clasificarlo como el guardián de la lluvia pero… ese era Yamamoto…

- Tsuna… - Me llamó una vez más y está vez su rostro era serio y su mirada estaba perdida en el techo – el niño me informó la situación… gracias por haber traído a mi padre.

Yo solo asentí y le sonreí…

Yamamoto generalmente se tomaba las cosas con calma y buen humor. Le gustaban casi todos los deportes, pero especialmente el beisbol, en él era el mejor. Era bueno con los niños y amable con las chicas… Yamamoto era tan hábil en combate que llegó a convertirse en un espadachín muy poderoso y la mayor parte del tiempo yo solía depender mucho de él. Aún así, él siempre se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero había solo dos cosas que le importaban a Yamamoto, solo dos que pondrían a Yamamoto serio y esas eran sus amigos y su padre…

Sabía muy bien lo importante que era para él, especialmente desde que su padre falleció en el futuro.

- ¡Muchachos es hora de comer!

Entraron Kyoko-chan, Haru e I-Pin con un carrito y bandejas de comida, se acercaron y nos dieron una bandeja para cada uno. Pero…

- Onii-chan – dijo Kyoko-chan a modo de reproche, mientras movía un bulto que se encontraba a dos camas de distancia. Espera…

- ¡Onii-san!- exclamé al darme cuenta que era él, recostado boca abajo.

Kyoko-chan le sacudió un poco, ayudándolo a darse la vuelta. Pronto sus ronquidos se comenzaron a escuchar…

- Por Dios, ese idiota no tiene sentido de urgencia – reclamó Gokudera-kun.

- Sempai, estaba muy agotado – explicó Yamamoto - primero curó mis heridas internas, luego me donó su sangre y luego me curó unas dos veces más, la última vez uso tanta energía para curarme que quedó dormido de inmediato.

Onii-san se había esforzado mucho, realmente había puesto mucho empeño en la recuperación de Yamamoto, no me sorprendía sus heridas ya no existieran.

Onii-san… gracias.

- Hayato…

Me di la vuelta y vi a Bianchi que intentaba alimentar amorosamente a su hermano y este estaba en sus manos… petrificado…

- ¡Hayato! di A…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

- Gokudera… kun… - intenté decir pero este ya estaba moribundo, no era bueno, pero no había que preocuparse, ya le había pasado muchas veces… Reí ligeramente.

Estas escenas era muy comunes hace algunos años, Kyoko-chan con su hermano, la risa de Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun junto a Bianchi… era tan nostálgico…

Al parecer mi decisión había sido la correcta, no sabía exactamente los peligros que nos esperaban en el futuro, pero al verlos, sentía que las cosas volvían a ser como antes. Aunque estábamos en peligro, de pronto sentí que por fin todo estaba bien…

Cenamos y luego descansamos por unos minutos viendo televisión, reí tranquilamente mientras veía a Gokudera-kun renegando contra Yamamoto y Onii-san, por su tranquilidad. Estar tranquilos no tenía nada de malo, pero en situaciones como esta no podía tomarme las cosas a la ligera. Según conocía, estábamos en medio del desierto y probablemente la organización contra Vongola nos buscaba.

- Gokudera-kun ¿Qué hacías en el desierto?- pregunté sin pensar, pero luego me di cuenta que tal vez no debería saber de esto, era información confidencial- Eh… ¡perdón!… se supone que no puedes decirme nada…

- ¡Pero qué cosas dice Décimo!

- Está bien – respondió Yamamoto tranquilizándome – después de todo, tú eres nuestro verdadero Jefe.

- Yamamoto…

- ¡Estaba a punto de decir eso! – reclamó Gokudera-kun – ¡no te robes mis frases! ¡Maniático de beisbol!

- Perdón, perdón – se excusó Yamamoto.

Gokudera-kun suspiro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí, una mirada seria…

- De todas maneras supongo que debería saberlo, Yamamoto y yo fuimos enviados como los guardianes de la décima generación a las Bases de Vongola alrededor del mundo. Hace poco tiempo, comenzaron a suceder pequeños incidentes en nuestras bases y se rumoreaba que había un intento de destruir a Vongola internamente.

- Qué…

- Nosotros investigamos la posibilidad de la existencia de infiltrados en la familia – explicó Yamamoto.

- ¿Descubrieron… algo…?

- Si – explicó Yamamoto – pude confirmar la existencia de infiltrados en las bases de sud América y Asia, no pude ver la situación en Estados Unidos porque fui atacado y estuve escapando desde entonces, pero supongo que encontraría el mismo patrón.

- Yo también confirmé infiltrados en las bases de Europa y África – aumentó Gokudera-kun – la situación en Italia es un poco más complicada.

- No puede ser… Yo recibí una nueva carta de parte de la organización contra Vongola – dije en murmullo, pero capté la completa atención de ambos – quieren que le entregué los anillos Vongola, por eso los guardianes fueron atacados – expliqué agobiado - No quería ponerlos en peligro, pero no podía ceder, no esta vez…

- Tsuna…

- ¡Esos bastardos!... – gritó Gokudera-kun - ¡Cómo se atreven!

- ¿Qué haremos Tsuna? – preguntó Yamamoto.

- No lo sé, pero por ahora tenemos que poner a salvo a todos. Mi madre, el padre de Yamamoto, los padres de Kyoko-chan y Haru… no podemos permitir que se enteren de la situación ni mucho menos que les pase algo malo.

Ambos asintieron y luego decidimos ir donde se encontraban los demás. El ambiente permanecía tenso, pero por alguna razón mis manos dejaban de temblar y mis miedos palidecían cuando esos dos caminaban a mi lado. Al entrar a la cabina, nos encontramos con todos los tripulantes del avión ficticio, las chicas dormían tranquilamente, mi madre también dormía apoyada ligeramente en mi padre que roncaba a todo pulmón, Shoichi – kun estaba tendido en el suelo, al parecer no había logrado llegar a su asiento del cansancio que sentía, pero al contrario Spanner incluso se había colocado su pijama. Lambo y Futa dormían juntos, parecía un ángel y un pequeño diablillo en la misma silla. Para nuestra buena suerte todos ya se encontraban durmiendo, excepto Chrome, Reborn y Colonnello.

- Boss, se encuentra bien… – dijo aliviada Chrome.

- Tsuna, ya despertaste, eso es bueno, Kora.

- Si, estamos bien.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Yamamoto.

- Son las once de la noche, kora.

- Ya es hora de dormir, Chrome deberías descansar – dije preocupado, después de todo ella estuvo manteniendo la ilusión todo el día.

- No – negó rápidamente – es tarde, si detengo la ilusión, ellos morirán de frio.

- Pero no puedes mantener la ilusión toda la noche…

Ella solo me miró con detenimiento y luego suspiró.

- No se preocupe.

- Pero…

- Lo mejor será irnos – dijo rápidamente Reborn.

- No, el Décimo todavía se encuentra débil – defendió Gokudera-kun

- Boss… aún puedo mantener la ilusión, no se preocupe – aseguró Chrome.

- No es cierto, Chrome no resistirá mucho tiempo – desmintió Reborn – y además Spanner me dijo que detectó a enemigos a la redonda, no nos encuentran todavía por simple y pura suerte. No importa por donde analicemos la situación, estamos en peligro aquí. Debemos llegar al Cuartel general.

Esto no estaba bien…

- Lo haré… – les avisé y pronto todos se tensaron y su miradas se enfocaron en mí – es un último esfuerzo y ya en el cuartel general de Vongola podremos descansar.

- ¡Decimo…! - reclamó Gokudera-kun.

Si… aún me encontraba muy débil pero tenía que intentarlo…

- Spanner ya programó el sistema de Tele transportación – dijo Reborn con una ligera sonrisa.

- Si.

Todos los que nos encontrábamos despiertos fuimos al exterior y pronto el gélido ambiente nos impactó. Era confuso, el desierto es temido por sus altas temperaturas, pero en la noche esas temperaturas descendían súbitamente. Creando una paradoja.

- Tsuna, inicia el proceso de Tele transportación – ordenó Reborn.

- Si - acepté mientras me colocaba mis guantes y audífonos.

Todos estábamos agotados… los enemigos estaban cerca y si nos encontraban, probablemente no tendríamos energía para luchar y escapar. Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad. En el cuartel general de Vongola estaríamos más protegidos…

- ¡Pero es muy riesgoso! - protestó una vez más Gokudera-kun y Reborn no perdió tiempo para caer en su cabeza con una aniquiladora patada dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

- Calla y ten un poco de fe en tu jefe, hazlo Tsuna.

Tomé un poco de aire y me di cuenta que estaba agotado, pero… Tomé dos píldoras e inmediatamente entré en modo híper última voluntad.

- Operation Vongola Fly.

- Si, Jefe – respondió y la gran máquina conformada de varios anillos apareció en el cielo – recibiendo información del sistema de Tele transportación de llamas, escaneando estado físico. Se requiere 37 millones de voltios fiama, se recomienda el X-Bunner.

- "Operación X"

- Si, jefe.

El calibrador de llamas apareció delante mis ojos, coloqué mis manos en posición, y comencé a liberar llamas suaves hacia atrás y a acumular llamas fuertes adelante, las llamas comenzaron a incrementar violentamente llegando a los 15 millones de voltios fiama, pero de pronto me había quedado sin fuerzas.

- No lo estoy logrando – informé.

Me estaba costando llegar a los 20 millones de voltios fiama y estaba perdiendo el control. Si las cosas seguían de este modo…

- Tsuna, el poder de tus llamas son proporcionales al nivel de determinación que tienes – dijo Reborn - ¿Realmente quieres proteger a todos?

- Por supuesto que sí – dije con dificultad.

Yo solo quería que todos estuvieran bien… Mi único deseo siempre fue el bienestar de los demás, solo quería poder estar con ellos y que pudiéramos divertirnos, que pudiéramos reír juntos…

- 20.5 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando– dijo sorpresivamente la maquina -, 24 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, 29 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, 35 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, se recomienda ir disminuyendo la potencia, 36.5 millones de voltios fiama, 37 millones de voltios fiama, se recomienda detener el suministro de llamas - detuve el X-Bunner inmediatamente - 37 millones de voltios fiama completados exitosamente, iniciando proceso de Tele transportación, destino Italia, cuartel general de Vongola.

Aquella gran aura blanca nos inundó por completo y comenzamos a flotar por unos segundos, inmediatamente nos azotó un fuerte viento y pronto fuimos azotados al suelo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! - me quejé al sentir dolor.

- ¡Decimo!

- ¡Tsuna lo logramos!

Ambos estaban muy emocionados y ya de pie al igual que Reborn, yo me encontraba un poco mareado al parecer volví a la normalidad, intenté incorporarme pero pronto perdí el equilibrio, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo sentí como Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun me sostuvieron.

- Muchachos…

- No tienes que esforzarte tanto – dijo Yamamoto.

- Décimo, lo mejor será que descanse.

Yo asentí y levanté la vista…

Frente a mí un enorme castillo… su antigüedad era evidente y parecía sacado de un cueto de niños, el enorme castillo era muy alto, tenía grandes ventanales y muchas torres, sin embargo era peculiar ya que su diseño era irregular no dejando de ser armonioso. Me impactó su tamaño, mi mirada no alcanzaba a ver el fin de éste y a su alrededor solo un extenso bosque…

- Es impresionante – dije en voz alta.

- Verdad que si – sonrió Yamamoto - Deberíamos avisar a Nono que estamos aquí – sugirió.

- Bromeas – dijo escéptico Gokudera-kun - Ese viejo ya lo debe saber.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

- El viejo tiene cámaras en un área de 10 kilómetros a la redonda. Nadie puede entrar a esta área sin que él se entere.

La puestas del avión se abrieron y todos los tripulantes comenzaron a descender, sin antes pararse a asombrar el magnifico castillo que tenían delante.

- Bienvenidos a las tierras de Vongola – Dijo Reborn con un altoparlante - gracias por su confianza en las aerolíneas Vongola y esperamos que disfruten su estadía en el castillo Vongola.

¡SON MUCHOS VONGOLA!

-¡Es impresionante!

- Nunca antes había visto un castillo tan grande.

- Verdad que es muy romántico.

- El viaje fue bastante corto.

Todos estaban muy emocionados al observar el gran castillo y arrastrando sus maletas con dificultad pronto se acercaron a nuestro lado. Las luces del castillo una a una se fueron prendiendo, fue algo impactante y las miradas de ilusión por el espectáculo estaban escritas en cada uno de nosotros.

- Al parecer todo salió bien – dijo Reborn.

- Si, lo logramos.

- Tsu-kun ¿No te parece encantador? – preguntó emocionada mi madre.

- Si…

- ¡Tsuna-san! ¡Tu maleta! – gritó Haru llamando mi atención, ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi así que caminé hacia ella.

- No deberías olvidarte de esto – me reprochó y luego con rostro serio susurró – Chrome se siente mal.

¡Chrome!... Miré el avión y éste aún estaba presente pero se notaba que en los pequeños detalles del diseño estaba perdiendo el control. La preocupación que pronto me inundó fue pausada por un sonido fuerte, al darme la vuelta pude ver los grandes portones principales abriéndose, dando paso a una gran multitud de mayordomos y sirvientes que se acercaron a nuestros familiares con la intención de ayudarlos e introducirlos al castillo. Fue entonces cuando el avión desapareció… y yo, corrí al interior de la ahora modesta carpa. Kyoko-chan junto a I-pin y Lambo se encontraban alrededor de la figura esparcida de Chrome.

- ¡Chrome!

- De pronto se desvaneció - explicó Kyoko-chan.

Dudo mucho que su mal estar sea reciente. ¡Forcé demasiado a Chrome!... ¡Cómo pude ser tan descuidado! Realmente no importaba cuanto haya mejorado en sus habilidades como ilusionista, porque la mayor debilidad de Chrome era física. Su salud…

- Chrome… – susurré y me arrodillé en el suelo para luego levantar su frágil cuerpo del suelo.

- ¿Qué haremos? nuestros padres se darán cuenta que algo sucede – dijo Haru.

Mantener una mentira a flote era complicado pero por ahora lo que más me preocupaba era Chrome… Tomé su cuerpo con mayor firmeza y me incorporé por completo con ella en brasos.

- ¡Décimo! – gritó Gokudera-kun al ingresar a la carpa.

- Gokudera-kun…

- Es hora de ir con los demás si no nos descubrirán – aseguró.

- Pero… Chrome.

Su mirada se dirigió a Chrome que se encontraba en mis brazos y tan solo bufó.

- Esa niña, siempre causándole problemas – se quejó.

- Pero gracias a Chrome pudimos llegar ilesos hasta aquí.

- Boss…- escuché decir casi inaudiblemente.

- ¡Chrome! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ella solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en modo de aceptación. Respiró con un poco de dificultad y…

- No se… preocupe…- susurró con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Pero Chrome…

Ella respiró profundamente una vez más, dirigió su mano a su corazón y su anillo color índigo comenzó a arder en llamas de tipo niebla. Pude sentir que el cuerpo de Chrome comenzaba a separarse ligeramente de mi agarre y comenzaba a levitar… las llamas de Chrome cubrieron todo su cuerpo mientras se suspendía más y más.

- Chrome…

Ella no respondió, sin embargo sus llamas comenzaron a arder con una llama más refinada y de mucha mayor pureza. Pronto esta llama comenzó a inundar el lugar y luego su cuerpo comenzó a descender hasta quedar de puntillas en el suelo… Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y yo rápidamente la tomé entre mis brazos para que no cayera…

- ¡Chrome! – llamé una vez más.

- Estoy bien – respondió – solo me quedé sin fuerzas, eso es todo.

- Necesitas un doctor.

- Eso no es necesario.

- Pero… ¡debes cuidarte! – reclamaron ambas chicas, sumamente angustiadas. Chrome se sorprendió, pero luego su mirada se suavizó hasta casi hacerse melancólica.

- No hay nada que un medico pueda hacer por mí – explicó – Mukuro-sama me dejó al cuidado del anillo Vongola de la niebla para que pudiera extraer su poder y pudiera permanecer con vida.

Chrome… Mukuro… ¿Esa era la razón de que dejará a Chrome como la portadora del anillo?...

- Chrome…- susurraron Haru y Kyoko-chan, sus rostros estaban sumamente afligidos, era natural porque ellas eran muy buenas amigas.

Chrome se desprendió de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar con pasos pequeños y temblorosos hacia ellas, tomó sus manos y les sonrió.

- Me volveré aún más fuerte, se los prometo.

- Si – dijo Kyoko-chan – confiamos en ti, da tu mejor esfuerzo.

- Definitivamente, Chrome-chan lo logrará- aseguró Haru - será la más fuerte de todos.

- I-Pin ayudara en lo que pueda.

Chrome se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada y notoriamente avergonzada por el apoyo de las chicas, pero esto solo empeoró cuando Gokudera-kun la levantó en sus brazos.

- Será mejor llevarla al médico.

- Pero…- protestó rápidamente.

- Si no lo haces, solo le causarás más problemas al Décimo.

Ella se sorprendió y su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a mí, luego miró a las chicas y luego a Gokudera-kun.

- Gracias…

- Yo me encargaré de llevarla- dijo mientras salía de la habitación – ustedes sigan al resto.

- Gracias, Gokudera-kun.

Su actitud me sorprendió… Generalmente hubiera protestado contra Chrome por un largo tiempo, él siempre me había parecido muy maduro por poder cuidarse de sí mismo desde muy joven, pero ahora que lo veo es cuando me doy cuenta de su verdadera madurez. Sonreí un poco… Gokudera-kun comenzó a alejarse con Chrome en brazos y el resto de nosotros nos dirigimos a los portones principales del increíble castillo. Todos se encontraban esperando con sus maletas y por lo menos un sirviente a su lado en la sala principal. Si el castillo era impresionante por fuera lo era mucho más por dentro, grandes alfombras, cuadros, flores, y ornamentos decoraban la sala principal que tenía unos tres a cuatro metros de altura y al frente nuestro se encontraba una gran escalera de madera por donde ahora descendía Nono Vongola.

- Bienvenidos, es un placer recibirlos a todos a nuestra morada, el castillo de Vongola – dijo hospitalariamente, me sorprendió el que reaccionara tan naturalmente, después de todo Nono no sabía nada – por favor sigan a nuestro fiel mayordomo Lionel que los acomodará en sus respectivas habitaciones, mañana tendremos el agrado de compartir tiempo juntos.

- Señores, síganme por favor – dijo el mayordomo.

Todos comenzaron a seguirlo, mientras yo me quedaba atrás a propósito para explicar la situación a Nono Vongola.

- Perdone por haber llegado de pronto, pero…

- Mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun es un placer tenerte aquí, tus razones las escucharé luego, por ahora debes acompañar a los demás.

- Eh… De acuerdo – dije inseguramente.

Di unos cuantos pasos inseguros, pero luego corrí para alcanzar a los demás. Pasamos por tres salones gigantescos y luego nos adentramos a un amplio pasillo, poco a poco fueron acomodando a todos en habitaciones que parecían de un hotel de primera clase, yo solo me limité a seguirlos. Hasta la última habitación…

- Hasta mañana Tsu-kun, que tengas lindos sueños - dijo mi madre despidiéndose.

- Hasta mañana hijo – se despidió mi padre con su típica sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana – dije a ambos, mientras cerraban la puerta de su habitación.

Ya solo quedábamos yo, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo, Reborn y Colonnello, caminamos por unos metros más y llegamos a otra gran sala parecida a la principal con unas escaleras de gran grosor.

- Mi compañero Rafael los guiará a sus habitaciones, yo me despido – dijo Lionel mientras se iba.

- Muy buenas noches – nos saludó en general – buenas noches joven Yamamoto, ¿tuvo éxito en su misión?

- No, creo que no se puede decir que haya tenido éxito – dijo tranquilamente Yamamoto mientras sonreía y colocaba despreocupadamente sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Ya lo conocías? – pregunté asombrado.

- Buenas noches, joven Decimo Vongola, déjeme presentarme, yo soy Rafael el mayordomo del Joven Yamamoto.

- ¡Qué!, ¡tienes un mayordomo!

- Si – respondió divertido.

- Por favor síganme.

Comencé a subir las gradas, siguiendo a Rafael pero en el piso superior solo se encontraba una sala sin salida.

- ¿No hay salida? – dije en voz alta.

- Es una ilusión – explicó Chrome mientras se acercaba junto a Gokudera-kun.

-¡Chrome!

-El médico ya hiso todo lo que pudo, dice que por el momento estará bien – informó Gokudera -kun.

- Gracias, Gokudera-kun. ¿Cómo te sientes Chrome?

- Bien. Las ilusiones que crea el castillo, son extrañas, no fueron hechas por personas sino más bien por dispositivos, generalmente son utilizados por seguridad.

- Así es señorita Chrome, usted es muy hábil, síganme por favor – dijo Rafael sonriendo mientras traspasaba una de las paredes, todos lo siguieron sin ningún problema, incluso Lambo, pero tengo que admitir que yo sentía cierta desconfianza al pasar por una pared, tenía la sensación de me iba a chocar.

- ¿Qué esperas Tsuna? – reclamó Lambo mientras sacaba su cabeza por la pared.

- Eh… si – dije inseguramente, aguanté la respiración y pasé rápidamente la pared, al no sentir nada, me sentí realmente ridículo.

- Muy bien continuemos – dijo Rafael mientras nos guiaba esta vez por un muy estrecho corredor, después de unos cuantos metros se detuvo, me resultó extraño porque el pasillo seguía a lo largo – Es por aquí, Nono Vongola los espera - dijo mientras esta vez se daba vuelta a su derecha y pasaba por la pared.

Esta vez no tuve miedo y la pasé sin problemas, al entrar se encontraba otra gran sala de estar, con cómodos sofás, con vistosas alfombras, y cuadros impresionantes al igual que estatuas, al centro de la sala se encontraba Nono.

- Bienvenidos, familia del Decimo Vongola - dijo solemnemente y luego su semblante cambió - ¿Cómo has estado mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun?, ahora si deseo escuchar las razones que te tienen aquí, pero primero siéntense por favor – pidió provocando que todos ocuparamos diferentes puestos alrededor de la sala.

- Te escucho – incitó Nono.

Le relaté todo lo sucedido durante los últimos días, el me escuchó en silencio aunque pude sentir su tensión subir cada vez más y más. Su mirada era analítica y reflexionaba sobre cada palabra que le decía, al terminar el relato me callé esperando su reacción.

- La familia Dervan es una familia peligrosa, es aquella familia que causó serios problemas en los tiempos de Sexto Vongola. Pero fuera de eso, me intriga el saber como hiciste todo eso en tan corto tiempo.

- Los técnicos Shoichi Irie y Spanner trabajaron en un sistema de tele transportación que se alimenta con llamas, es uno de los equipos que se usaron en el futuro – explicó Reborn.

- Vi los planos y el proyecto, pero no era viable por la inmensa cantidad de llamas requeridas, además del defecto que solo podía recibir una sola clase de llamas.

- Si, aunque les pedimos que arreglaran esos defectos no pudieron hacerlo, pero aún así Tsuna proveyó las llamas necesarias para tres viajes, además cargó con el peso de haber luchado.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Aseguró asustado – las llamas requeridas son…

- Más de 100 millones de voltios fiama – completó tranquilamente Reborn.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible?… - Nono se encontraba muy estupefacto - ¿Qué pudo motivarte a liberar tal cantidad de energía?

- Yo… yo solo quería que todos estuvieran bien – respondí lo más simple que pude.

- Tsuna lo logró gracias al gran poder que recibió de los anillos Vongola originales, los duros tres años de entrenamiento físico que le implanté y por sobre todo, lo logró gracias a su gran espíritu de lucha - explicó Reborn orgulloso.

Por un momento se quedó callado y luego su semblante cambio a uno más tranquilo.

-Ya veo… por lo que me contaste sobre los ataques a los guardianes puedo ver que no están jugando – dijo Nono a lo que yo asentí.

- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar - dije – lo mejor sería prepararnos para su próximo ataque.

- Si pero, primero quiero preguntarte algo ¿Aceptarías el mando de la familia como el jefe de Vongola?

La tan temida pregunta…

- Sé que esta es una decisión muy complicada para ti, pero quiero pedirte que aceptes. Necesitaremos de la ayuda de las familias aliadas y de todo el poder de Vongola, si no encabezas a la familia ellos no te brindaran su apoyo. Yo no tengo tanto poder como para detener a Dervan. En estos momentos, Vongola te necesita al mando y tú necesitas de la influencias de Vongola.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó... Todo mi yo quería negarse, yo solo quería salir corriendo de esta habitación, pero mi lógica y responsabilidad con los demás me hacia quedar petrificado en esta silla. Tenía que aceptar el mando de Vongola, ahora me daba cuenta que no tenía otra opción, realmente nunca la tuve… Todos mis amigos ya estaban involucrados con la familia, Nono ya no podía hacerse cargo de Vongola y yo era su único sucesor, no importaba si yo permanecía tranquilo, la familia Dervan igual me atacaría y estaba obligado a proteger los anillos Vongola que es uno de los componentes del Trinisette. Además, yo ya había aceptado ser el jefe delante de Primo…

- Si… lo hare… – dije como si cada palabra quemará mi garganta.

- No pareces my feliz por esto – dijo Nono

¿Feliz?... como si esa opción existiera para mi...

- ¡Es porque no lo estoy!, ¡estoy aceptando porque las circunstancias me obligan!

- Decimo…

- Todos se involucraron con Vongola y yo simplemente ya no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme tranquilo sin hacer nada - explique casi en susurro - esto lo hago porque no me dieron otra opción.

- Decimo no existe ninguna otra persona más apta para ocupar este puesto, su habilidad como jefe es incomparable.

- Además, siempre creímos en ti – aseguró Yamamoto.

- ¡Sawada, te convertirás en el mejor jefe que haya tenido Vongola! – gritó emocionado Onii-san

- Chicos… - mi mente se encontraba contrariada… realmente no tenía palabras, la confianza que tenían en mi era incompresible, la impotencia que sentía por la situación sin salida era contrarrestada por una sensación que me hacía sentir bien, pero…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hay algo más? – dijo Nono

Si había algo más…

-No me creo capaz de ser el Jefe de la mafia - respondí miserablemente - no tengo la confianza necesaria, como un 0%.

Rápidamente, un combo de una patada en la espalda, otra patada en el vientre, y un puñetazo en el rostro me dejó tendido en el suelo.

- Eres mi alumno, y yo no pierdo mi tiempo, si decidí permanecer contigo todo este tiempo, fue porque vi un gran potencial en ti – Reborn estaba de muy mal humor, pero luego sonrió un poco – tal vez no tengas el potencial para convertirte en un jefe mafioso, eres muy inocente para eso, pero si puedes convertirte en el honorable jefe de la familia Vongola, una organización intachable.

- Reborn… - otra vez me había quedado sin palabras y sin aliento por sus patadas

Pronto escuché la risa de Nono Vongola, yo lo miré intrigado.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, fuiste el único de los sucesores de Primo que se consideró digno de obtener todo el poder de los anillos Vongola, además tienes el poder para restablecer a la familia y el nobel corazón para hacer la voluntad de Primo.

- Yo…

- No te preocupes, vas a ser un excelente Jefe, pero te quiero hacer de nuevo la pregunta ¿Quieres convertirte en el jefe de esta familia?

Yo estaba muy confundido, el terror que sentía por ser el jefe de la familia Vongola contrastado con el cariño y fe de mis amigos, Reborn y Nono Vongola…

- Si… - respondí aún inquieto.

- De acuerdo – dijo feliz - yo me encargaré de la ceremonia de sucesión, mientras tanto pensaremos en un plan para contrarrestar el poder de la familia Dervan.

Yo solo asentí.

- Bueno es hora de descansar, Giovanni, podrías llamar a los demás – dijo al mayordomo que apareció detrás de él.

- En seguida – dijo el mayordomo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en una de las paredes, enseguida seis mayordomos aparecieron…

- Estos son los encargados de las habitaciones de la Decima familia Vongola, de ahora en adelante permanecerán allá. Son personas de mucha confianza que fueron entrenadas desde una temprana edad, yo voy a dejar que se conozcan, por el momento me despido, que tengan muy buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – deseamos en reciprocidad.

Cuando Nono Vongola salió de la habitación, todos hicieron una reverencia.

- ¡Vongola Decimo!, ¡estamos a su servicio!

.

.

.

¡Fin del quinto capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias. Gracias por leerme, suena raro pero ustedes entienden, de verdad aprecio mucho el que acompañen está historia, espero tengan un bonito fin de semana y un maravilloso mes, no leemos dentro de dos semanas con la continuación, se cuidan… bye, bye.


End file.
